Coming home isn't the same
by titan Ki113r
Summary: AU: Remnant world war 1 theme, Faunus are still around, warning character death, suggestive themes, ptsd, Bumblebee. "No movement or sound roamed the land until his instincts told him to peak over the wall to check the enemy line for movement. To his surprise and fright he found himself gazing at yet another adrift individual seeking to end their life by walking into no mans land."
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Rwby, everything belongs to its respected creators .with that Out out of the way, this is my first fanfic ever there will be errors mistakes misspelling plot holes as well as me going back to fix things along with many other mishaps I'm trying to become a better writer so criticism is more than welcome and i have a rough idea on where I'm gonna take this story so yeah.

AU: Remnant world war, mostly normal world, eventual romance, grim do not exist, faunus are still around Yang is 20 years old.

Just when she thought thing's couldn't get any worse than they already were, a blizzard began to creep in from the behind enemy lines. _"Enemy lines more like a thick ocean of blood and smoke"_ Yang thought to herself. "Private long get ready, one last push on the capital and Atlas will fall!" yelled captain Nikos over the sound of gun fire. _"Shit now is not the time to get distracted i need to move"_ Yang internally scolded herself as she sprang into action. Yang braced against the trench wall while she made sure her shotgun was ready to go before Vale began its last and final charge. "As soon as our artillery is done softening em up, we will charge along side our tanks. And storm the capital building and end this war and finally go home comrades!" captain Nikos shouted.

Yang was almost convinced for a second there, but after almost three years fighting and ten years of this war going on it wouldn't surprise her if it dragged on a little longer. Descending whistling could be heard growing louder and more violent as it came closer. Yang knew the sound better than anyone seeing as most weren't expected to survive trench warfare or any part of this war for good reason. It's not uncommon or surprising if Friendly's get caught up in the artillery bombardment. "This is it hang on to your teeth people" Pyrrha screamed over the whistling. Yang looked up to see the end trails of a few shells before she shut her eyes and clench your teeth. The horrific explosive rumble that followed after could be felt and heard from miles away in every direction.

Yang felt like the Earth was trying to tear itself apart from this man-made earthquake. Then as quickly and violently as it came it stopped, and Pyrrha stood on the edge of the trench and blew her whistle. The roar of thousand of soldiers could be heard as they climbed out the trenches to run alongside tanks into no man's land. Yang snapped opened her eyes and let her adrenaline carrier her out from that trench as she charged bayonet at the ready. What little remained of the enemy Trench began to return fire in an attempt to mow down the oncoming horde.

Yang could feel and hear bullets zipping past her along with explosions way too close for comfort. Yang did her best to ignore the threats all around her and focused solely on running. She needed to make it to the trench before the enemy recovered completely. At around five feet away from it she put all her energy into her legs and vaulted into the pit shotgun at the ready. As soon as Yang landed she began firing for she had no time to steady her aim as five soldiers looked from their posts at her. Yang counted as she fired so that she could remember how many shells she'd fired. If three years of fighting have taught her anything it's that you never want to run out of bullets in your gun when you're up close and personal she learned that the hard way.

Making her way up the dugout path to the main structure was unnerving to Yang. Running into Friendly's and enemies along the way in all the twists and turns, up until they were at the pillars of the Capitol building. "Private blow that door!" Yang found comfort in knowing that Captain Nikos was still alive. Following Pyrrha's orders Yang centered herself in front of the giant doors and fired four shots into the bulky locks. Upon baking up a bit and kicking the door in, Yang was immediately thrown to the ground. Recovering rather quickly from the fall Yang looked up to see Pyrrha had pushed her only she was missing part of her chest.

Realizing that Pyrrha had taken slug straight through the chest and was a goner Yang sprang into action. Jumping to her feet and without hesitation she aimed to shoot the man that took Pyrrhas life only realizing her gun had jammed. Wasting no time she raised her bayonet and rushed him piercing him directly in the heart like she was trained to. Removing the end of her gun from his seeping wound sure enough that he was dead she continued on with their mission, she could mourn Pyrrha later. Yang along with allies that made it to the Capitol building, made quick work on their way to the higher levels. Up until they got to the main doors of the Atlas dictators office.

Yang was more surprised than anything to see that no one was guarding it, and even more so when the intercom came on. "All personnel stand down and surrender Atlas Has Fallen" hearing the military dictator himself surrender over intercom sent a breath of disbelief from Yang. She and Vale soldiers secured the room to make sure he didn't try and take anyone with him. Hearing guns raised at him ready to fire at any second, General Ironwood raised his hands in the air well a hand. "You can lower your guns down. I...I know when I'm beat, I Surrender the war is over." A familiar tall old man could be heard entering the room pistol in one hand and cane in the other.

"General Ozpin I will sign whatever papers you wish me to sign and accept whatever punishment I will receive." Yang found the thought standing in the room with the very two men that tore this world apart unsettling. She had never seen General Oz before let alone knew what he sounded like. "That you most certainly will, private would you do the honors and head up to the roof and to raise our flag." Ozpin asked Yang while holstering his gun and revealed a flag tucked under his arm to Yang.

She replied with a quick "yes sir" and made her way to the roof of the capital and walked up to the flag post along the edge. Yang had a view of the snow covered war zone before her, she could see all the people that didn't make it. She felt deep anguish for all lives cut short because of this war, Yang never wanted to hurt anyone even those she killed. She removed the atlas flag and tucked it away in her rucksack as a reminder for her part in the war. As Yang begin to Hoist the flag up cheers could be heard all throughout the land, and Yang could finally believe the war is over.

I tried to fix a lot of mistakes I made I'm learning as I go well hopefully, y'all's reviews do help, i plan on reveling the whole story through time skips and flash backs eventually leading up to bumblebee while showing how the war played out, that's my plan anyway. thanks for reading and please feel free to leave a review and tell me where I fucked up or what I did a good or bad.


	2. Chapter 2

As usual I own nothing, here's another chapter enjoy

Yang was anxiously waiting for the ship to finally arrive in Patch, it wasn't due to the fact that the trip had been delayed for several hours. Nor was it the fact she'd finally be home after four long years, it was the fact that she would be coming home alone. Obviously Yang had friends she made in the military but in War it's very easy to lose the people you care about. However Yang lost someone that left her with an empty feeling that could never be filled or replaced. The only person that she was suppose to protect and failed, she lost Ruby. Two years after Yang was drafted it came time for Ruby to voluntarily join the fight for freedom. She got through boot camp easy enough, the weren't really picky at the time with how Vale and the allied powers were handling the war with Atlas and Mistral.

When Yang heard Ruby was going to be fighting alongside with her it took everything in her not to grab a gun and fight all the way to Oz's tent. Yang still remembers the last letter she received from her father before Ruby died. More specifically a few words from the letter, "I'm counting on you to take care of your little sister and keep her safe." Ruby never stood a chance In that war, and now she will never come home. She will always be on that battlefield crying and afraid, where Yang left her. Yang shook her head trying to free herself of these memories, she needed to be strong when she faces her father. Not that she was going to go visit him anytime soon for that matter, when Yang didn't want to do something she went above and beyond to procrastinate. "Ladies and gentlemen this is Captain Neptune speaking. We've arrived at the island of patch, as soon as you step off this ship you will be relieved of Duty and officially discharged from the military. The kingdom of vale thanks you for your service."

Yang didn't want a thanks she wanted her sister back and four years of her life they robbed her of. The hatch opened and the drawbridge extended to the docks, thousands of people could be seen with excited cheering or crying and all sorts of emotions. Yang wasn't really interested in joining the party of the year though, she was more interested in finding a bar not for reasons most might think. Making her way through crowded streets and sidewalks reminded her a lot of Vacuo in many ways. While Yang liked seeing her hometown living it up for the first time, she preferred the party every night and laid-back atmosphere of Vacuo. As Yang rounded the corner her vision narrowed on a familiar set of solid blue eyes that could only belonged to one Jaune Arc.

"Hey Yang its been a while haven't seen you since before Atlas fell, what took you so long." Having obviously been spotted Yang decided to Converse with him knowing full well she might end up drunk by five in the afternoon. "Storm came in right after your ship left, got delayed a few hours." Yang responded with as the two began to walk down the street. Neither of them really wanted to talk about the war, everyone lost something from it. For yang it was Ruby but for Jaune it was his sisters, unfortunately because Yang and Jaune shared this in common they became pretty close. Yang still remembers the few times she was fortunate enough to be in the same trench posts with him. The nights she could cry freely without worry or judgement and ridicule for not being the tough soldiers they were expected to be. Nights he would hold her with one arm as they were prone while steadying his rifle with the other, and other nights she would do the same for him.

"So what do you think, you in?" Yang was so caught up in the memory that she didn't quite catch the question or the conversation. "What sorry i didn't hear what you said" Yang said trying to sound like she had been paying attention. "I was asking if you wanted to get a place together" Yang actually liked the idea of getting a place with Jaune, but she needed to check in on a few things first. "Sounds like plan" Yang said while motioning Jaune towards their apparent destination, the Crow Bar. Yang always liked the name of her uncle's bar as well as the man himself "Really Yang, we passed like four bars on the way Here." Jaune said with justifiable irritation. "Yeah I know. But its my uncle's bar and probably where I'll be crashing until we find a place, and before you ask I'm not sure my uncle will let u stay the night." As much as Yang would like for him to have a place to stay so he wouldn't have to spend money on a hotel, the choice wasn't hers to make. "It's cool if thing's go that way, I can stay with Ren" Jaune said letting Yang pass through the door first. Yang always remembered her uncle's bar being the best in town, but given it being the party of the century it was no surprise to her what she saw.

The first thing that caught Yang's attention was the incredibly strong yet inviting aroma of alcohol. Flaring her nostrils breathing rich tainted air in, she caught sight of an epic version of beer pong being played out in the center of the room. No doubt put together by Qrow himself, as evidence of his ingenious knowledge of anything alcohol related. "There's my little fire cracker, everyone! a round of shots on the house for my niece!" shouted an older man from across the bar. To this everyone cheered and hollered, As much fun as drinking and getting wasted right now sounded to Yang she just wasn't in the mood.

Sensing this Jaune drank both shots that were handed to them to which Yang mouthed an inaudible thank you over the crowd. As the two made there way to the bar, Qrow decided to meet them halfway crushing yang in a caring hug. "I'm so happy you made it back in one piece kid" Qrow whispered into Yang's ear. Yang's uncle wasn't known to show a whole lot of emotion, so it came as a surprise to her to see him all teary-eyed. "Sorry not all of us could make it" Yang said burying her head into his chest not wanting him to see her cry. "Hey you have nothing to be sorry for, you didn't take her from us to go fight, the war did that. Besides wherever she is i'm sure she's happy you made it back too, and so undoubtedly proud as I am of you for what you had to go through." Having had enough of this pity party Yang broke away only to remember Jaune was still standing there, looking incredibly uncomfortable during her and Qrows tender family moment.

"Oh sorry, uncle Qrow this is Jaune a friend of mine from the war" Yang said while Jaune offered his hand. Qrow looked the man up and down before reaching into his coat, instead of accepting Jaunes offered hand. Qrow swiftly slapped his own personal flask in the boys hand while staring into his eyes challenging him. Qrow had a habit of testing any man Yang or Ruby brought home regardless of there intentions. Almost everyone in the bar knew Qrow had an iron stomach, and the only thing that can get him buzzed or drunk was whatever he had in his flask. Rumor has it that he has a friend in Vacuo that specially brews and ships it just for him. Little did Qrow know that Jaune could match shot for shot with soldiers back in Vacuo and that means something there. Everyone's eyes were now fixated on the two of them waiting to see if this young man could handle whatever poison the flask contained.

Jaune undid the cap and slowly raised it to his lips, hands trembling as he did so. Most expected him to spit it out some thought he would choke and a few bet he would take a small sip. No to the entire bars surprise Jaune leaned his head back and chugged the hole dam thing down like a champion, slamming it down on the nearest table. Looking back up to jaw dropped Qrow, he wiped his mouth grinning "you got anything stronger."

so yeah here's another chapter not sure if I'll have Jaune make a move on Yang or not, I know Blake and Weiss haven't made an appearance yet I'm getting there so yeah please leave a review tell me where i fucked up or if it's bad or good it all helps


	3. Chapter 3

**As usual I own nothing,** **here's another chapter enjoy**

Weiss felt like she was going to die of dehydration at any given moment if the heat didn't let up. She was prone under a tarp blending in with the sand at the edge of the village, with a clear view of her comrades in the road in front of her. Her sniper rifle at the ready to pick off any poor soul unfortunate enough to be caught in her cross-hairs. Weiss and the rest of her squad had been ordered away from the main fight to eradicate a local village. This operation was part of Atlases order of the extermination of the Faunus race, up until now Weiss had only been fighting resistant's fighters. She was repulsed by the idea of killing a race of people just because her kingdom ordered her to, the citizens of Menagerie didn't even pose a threat to Atlases war. None of it made any seance to Weiss, the extermination or even the war all together.

She didn't understand why all theses innocent people needed to die just because they were different. Automatic gun fire and screams could be heard in the distance, looking through her scope she could see a horrifying scene unraveling before her. Family's desperately running for their lives only to be gun down, children being forcefully thrown down the village well as Mercury dropped grenades down it. Weiss was absolutely sick to her stomach so much so she could feel the vile contents build up in her throat. Unable to hold back any longer her stomach heaved making Weiss vomit violently all over the patch of sand next to her. Recovering from her now emptied stomach Weiss returned her gaze to the genocide being committed. This war never made sense to her, "what does all this killing actually achieve" she said to herself. "And for what the Faunus didn't even start this war, why must we execute them on site even if they're not soldiers." Talking to herself reminded her of the surrendered soldiers her Squad was ordered to kill, she remembered not being able to pull the trigger. The sound of helpless cries down the street pulled her back to reality. Aiming down her scope she got a Good view of what was happening, the extermination of the village was nearly complete. All that was left were two tied up apprehended villagers around her age by the well.

She eyed the monkey tailed Faunus as he was struggling the most with his fate, debating whether or not to mercifully end him quickly freeing him from a future torture crossed her mind. However her attention was changed when Cardin grabbed a bunny Faunus by the ears lifting her slightly than slamming her face first into a near by wall pinning her with his body wight. Weiss was just so sick at feeling like she was fighting for the wrong side for the wrong reasons. She thought of her sister Winter and how she would always tell her to go with what her heart told her was right. She knew watching her comrades execute the Faunus no committing murder was wrong, and she let it happen anyways. Weiss Breathed In and Out deeply "no more" she said to herself as she pulled the trigger.

Red mist exited the left side of Cardin's temple while his body slumped over devoid of any sign of life. Adrenaline kicked in as her world slowed down, pulling her bolt-action rifle back to load another round and fire at her next target. In all the commotion the monkey Faunus slipped free while and grabbed a holstered gun off of Tyrian. Letting him shoot the soldier Weiss moved to find her next target being Mercury off to the side taking aim at her, Weiss fired before he got a chance to get a shot off. The scope on his gun imploded as the sniper round tore through it effortlessly finding it's home in the back of his skull. Looking over the bodies laying on the ground she counted off the names of her ex-comrades to make sure none were left standing. "Cardin, Mercury, Tyrian, Cinder wait! wheres-" Weiss said before she was cut off by the sound of a gun shot. Looking through her scope she caught sight of her holding the bunny Faunus hostage "WEISS! I KNOW ITS YOU! COME DOWN HERE OR THE FUCKING BUNNY GETS IT!"

Weiss knew she was a skilled marksmen but even she knew that it was too risky to endanger the hostages life this far away. If only that monkey Faunus hadn't died shooting Tyrian maybe she would have another option left Weiss thought to herself. Throwing the sand covered tarp off to the side she started making her way towards the entrance of village, there was no point in hiding or trying to get a better angle on her. Cinder already knew where she was as well as could see her once she took the tarp off herself. All Weiss could think of was how she was going to save the Faunus's life, her mind felt like it was flying at a million miles an hour trying to find a solution.

As Weiss drew closer she used her left hand to pull out her sidearm and her right to lower the rifle, just in case this all went south she needed to be able to throw the most lead down range. "Figures you always did have a weak stomach" Weiss couldn't waver now, not when someone else's life is on the line. "Hmm look at you a Faunus lover now, you know what that's actually kinda funny. I mean what with your father being the biggest manufacture of arms in all of Remnant. So in a way you are responsible for more than half the lives lost in this war." While this technically wasn't true Weiss still did feel responsible and it showed on her face.

"hmm did i hit a nerve" Cinder said as she slowly turned to keep up with Weiss circling her. "You should pay more attention my guns are from Flint coal arms" Weiss said smirking at her own witty remark. Weiss knew she didn't have a plan to save the girl, so her best course of action was to buy as much time as possible till she figured one out. "Doesn't change anything, almost every life lost here can still be connected to the Schnee family name" Cinder replied maintaining control over the situation. "Too bad your snotty sister isn't here to save you, she was always a better fighter then you." Weiss had a gut feeling that she was about to make her move, she needed to make hers first. That's when a stroke of Genius hit her "you know, you were right about one thing. Winter was a better fighter then me you want to know why" Weiss said knowing Cinders curiosity would get the better of her. "Why" Cinder said not in the slightest bit of amused.

"She would have been able to save the hostage" Weiss said as she shot the Faunus. Surprise and shock was written all over Cinders face as dead weight slipped out from her grasp, she couldn't believe the events that unfolded before her. Taking advantage of the situation Weiss fired her weapon again hitting Cinder in the center of the chest, knowing her Target was down she bolted to aid the Faunus she had shot in the leg. Pulling out her combat knife to cut the rope that restricted her movement, upon doing so the girl immediately removed the gag from out of her mouth and grabbed her leg. "Ah dam did you really have to shoot my leg, that really fuckin hurts" said the Faunus beginning to wrap what remained of the Rope above her wound. As Weiss begin to examine it she knew that it wasn't actually that bad "Sorry, your actually pretty lucky though. The bullet went straight through the leg, it may hurt a lot but you should be able to walk." While Weiss was helping her stand she heard a click from behind of her, turning her head she found Cinder using what little strength she had to aim a gun at her. Weiss reached out in the hopes to stop any bullet that would be shot with her arm "NO WAIT ST-" was all she could say before her world went dark.

 **I think its pretty obvious who the two Faunus are I think i'm gonna show what each characters roles were during the war well the ones that play a part in the main story and not just a flashbacks to show a different perspective thanks for reading leave a review tell me where i fucked up or if its bad or good it all helps.**


	4. Chapter 4

**As usual I own a nothing, RWBY VOLUME 5 IS ALMOST HERE!, also fair warning this chapter kinda gets dark and creepy its one of the suggestive themes i was talking about, anyways here's another chapter in joy.**

Rage could not begin to describe how Blake was feeling right now, wrath was a more suitable word to compare how she felt. She honestly didn't know what to think when she saw an Atlas soldier being carried into the makeshift shelter the resistance called a hospital at the moment. "Velvet why hell the did you bring one of them here are you blind, and where is Sun" Blake said unable to concealer her anger. Even though it was pointless as almost all the five wounded were knocked out cold or in too much pain too even pay attention. It didn't matter how skilled she was when their supply's as low as they were, it's a miracle that most these men women are still breathing.

"She saved my life, i couldn't just leave her to die" Velvet said as she hulled the wounded soldier onto the table. "I can't believe you wasted invaluable supplies on her I mean look at her, she might as well be dead." Blake said while glancing over the woman's injuries content that she wouldn't live to see tomorrow. "She's not dead see she's still breathing, I understand how this looks but she is different. This woman betrayed her whole squad to save me, trust me Blake." Velvet's pleading was starting to convince her as Blake reluctantly began to examine severity of woman's wounds. "You only answered one of my questions, where's Sun he was with you when you went to go evacuate that Village." Blake said as she determined that it was possible to save the Atlas Soldier. After a what seemed like too long of silence she looked up to Velvet to see her see her wide-eyed. "Velvet where is Sun?" Blake said with more concern at the current mystery.

"He's...he is...dead Blake, I'm so so sorry" Velvet said unable to meet the amber eyes that were hanging on her every word. Blake felt like her heart was about to burst with pure raw emotion, her eyes began flowing rivers of sorrow. As much as Blake wanted to curl up into a ball and cry she knew that there are people that depended on her, Velvet being one of them. Wiping her face dry Blake started begin dawning on the proper medical garment needed to operate on a head wound. "What are you doing? I thought you said she was a waste of precious supplies" Velvet said watching Blake set up her workstation. "We lost a good fighter, and you said she betrayed her whole Squad to save you right?" Blake asked. Velvet nodded in agreement "Good enemy of my enemy is my friend, help me if you want her to live."

Searching for the soldiers dog tags Velvet discovered her name as well as her blood type "AB positive." As Velvet went about retrieving the right blood pouch, Blake started to delicately clean the wound. While Blake wasn't officially a doctor she read through enough books to get by as well as enough to know that no one has ever survived getting shot in the head. This was all new territory she was stepping into, Blake noticed the woman was shot in both Center of her hand and directly in her eye. Velvet returned and stared hooking up the blood to the soldier "do you really think we can save her." "Yeah look" Blake replied pointing from the woman's hand to her eye "when the bullet went through her hand it slowed down enough that when it hit her eyeball it acted as an airbag." Velvet wasn't really sure what was more surprising, If it was Blake's visual imagination or the fact that they were in the presence of the luckiest girl in the world. "Give her some morphine and tie her down i don't want her moving if she regains consciousness" Blake asked Velvet as she grabbed the tool to remove what remand of her eye. "Alright, you ready to be-" Blake was cut off by horrific and vibration of a near by explosion. "Fuck Adam was suppose to draw the fight away from this place" Blake said as she went to the window. She saw in the distance a heavy tank along with four heavily armed troops walking along the back of it.

Blake immediately knew what she needed to do and walked back to the operating table swiftly pulling out soldier's eye with the tool. "Clean this up as best you can and be sure to cut the optic nerve and stick gauze inside the eye socket" Blake said while grabbing the soldiers pistol and grenades off the counter. "Blake you can't fight them they have a tank" Velvet pleated as she tended to what could only be seen as Reckless eye surgery. "Load everyone into the wagon and ride till you get to Kuo Kuana, they won't chase you that far into our territory. I'm going to go buy you as much time as i can, I love you Velvet...long live the Faunus." Blake walked out of the shelter and began crawling until she was in the path of where the would come up over the hill. She then began to bury herself in the loose sand, just enough to not be seen while also having her pistol and grenade in each hand.

Using her sensitive cat ears she could hear them getting closer almost at the top of the hill now. Her plan was easy take out the four men and then sprint and drop a grenade down a breathing hole or the main Cannon. "Think that shell flushed out any rodents" an Atlas soldier said as he past Blake's hiding spot. "Hell if i know lets just walk in they ain't gonna try anything, not with the way we been wiping them out" said another as he also past by. Blake heard the rumbling sound of huge diesel engine tank prowling behind them nearly running over her arm. Finally she could hear the last soldiers foot steps, judging from his panting he was struggling with the heat. Slithering out from the sand like a snake Blake crept behind the man, knowing the exact force required the snap his neck as she leapt onto him. She rapped her arms around his neck twisting while pulling up and towards herself, the soft pop and limpness indicated he was going down. Making her way to the second she repeated the same process getting the same satisfying results. Blake knew she'd have to go loud as two remaining soldiers were side by side right behind the tank, after doing so she would only have but a few seconds before the tank could react in time. Drawing her pistol she and her grenade she sprinted shooting the first soldier then turning and gunning down the other before he could get a shot off.

Before she could take a step towards the tank, she was lifted off her feet high into the air and came crashing down slamming against the sand. Blake Desperately tried to grasp for air as the wind was knocked out of her "you fucking cunt" said a mysteries man kicking her weapons away. looking up to see her assailant hovering over her, she coward under a tall slender man with smile that made her feel uncomfortable. "lads have a little fun before we kill her it's only right with how she offed our men" said the tall man. "Watts at least cut its ears off before you fuck it, make it somewhat presentable" said one of the last men to get out the tank. Fear and helplessness spread like fire through Blake as she tried crawling for her pistol only to be kicked in her stomach hard. While Blake riled in pain Watts bent down and forcibly pinned her on her belly with his body weight, putting his legs in between hers to keep them apart. Knowing full well what was to come she squirmed, yelled, cried, kicked, screamed, anything to get free. Blake could feel the man huskily breathing in her ear "shush now love you might enjoy it" he said as his hands found refuge on her waist. Holding her hands down with one arm he used the other to yank down her pants exposing her. She could feel his limb on her now and began to cry knowing she could do nothing to stop him "don't worry I'll be gent-".

Blood painted the sand as the Watts lifeless body fell beside Blake creating a small pool of dark crimson do the hunger soaking it like a sponge. Before any of the soldiers could realize what was happening one by one, half seconds apart each began dropping to the ground. Soon all the four soldiers that operated the tank were dead on the ground creating small pond of blood. Blake stood pulling her pants up along with herself screaming as began to kicked the now dead soldier repeatedly over and over until his skull caved in and even than she didn't stop. small arms wrapped around Blake from behind pulling her to the ground "BLAKE! BLAKE! IT'S ME VELVET. Your okay they can't hurt you anymore it's over, your safe. shh it's okay your safe now". Velvet held a sobbing Blake closely to her chest gently rocking her back and forth running her fingers through her hair. "I thought i told you to run" Blake said still crying in her arms, "I did but then someone woke and told me to turn around" Velvet said. Blake's cat ears picked up on slow foot steps coming closer "I'm sorry we took so long, are.. are okay? did they...hurt you?" said the Atlas soldier that Blake recognized. Blake looked to woman standing before "you came just in time...thank you" said a conflicted Blake. "I'm sorry Blake, what happened to you, whats happening to your people is wrong. I promise you i will do whatever it takes to help your people fight back" said the soldier as she helped Blake to her feet. Something inside Blake was telling her that she could unconditionally trust this woman in front of her "sorry about the eye, what's your name?". "Weiss, Weiss Schnee" she replied. "Well Weiss do you know how to drive a tank?" Blake said using her thumb to point at said vehicle. Weiss grinned "I thought you'd never ask".

 **okay understand I'm not a doctor so please forgive the beginning of any inaccurate medical stuff I didn't really see Blake as a full on warrior in this story so i thought a half baked doctor that's willing to kill fitted her better, sorry this took a little while I ran into a few walls because I wasn't sure how to right her role, thank you for reading please leave a review tell me where i fucked up or if it was good or bad all it helps**


	5. Chapter 5

**as usual I am nothing, Holy shit RWBY is finally fucking here and its amazing, here's another chapter enjoy.**

It was early in the morning when Yang and Jaune finished settling into their new apartment at the base of Patch's only mountain. "Let me tell you Yang I am not gonna miss your uncles cot, that thing has seen has seen some better days" Jaune said plopping down on the couch. Yang wasn't paying attention because her thoughts were somewhere else "Yang you alright" Jaune said with concerned eyes. "What oh yeah i'm fine, i'm gonna take a walk into town i'll be back before dinner see ya later" Yang said walking to the door. "Yang don't wonder into the dark alone okay" Jaune said standing from his position on the couch with worry written all over his face. Yang stopped with the door halfway open and looked back at him "I know Jaune, i just need some fresh air alright. I'll see you later."

Closing the door she began her journey into the town square not really having any real destination beyond that. "Dam it's colder then i remember it being" Yang said to out loud to no one in particular as she could see her breath in the cool morning air. Yang's walk had a great view of the mountain in all its glory while also overlooking town and the docks. The sun was just starting to begin creeping over the horizon in the distant's turning most of the clouds a beautiful purple and orange by the time she reached the town. Most shops were beginning open and invite customers in to shop, she couldn't really decide if she wanted to shop or continue exploring. Her stomach had other plans as it chose for her by growling "maybe i should get something to eat before i go and waste my money on things i don't need". Yang searched the square until she found a satisfactory coffee shop that doubled as a book store "Tukson's Book Trade huh, well guess i can munch on something while i fill out an application" Yang said to herself as she walked across the square.

Walking in Yang was greeted with a warm welcoming smell of hot coffee and old books. Fortunately it was still pretty early in the day that the line for counter was relatively short. Upon reaching the counter she was greeted by a young woman with orange hair around her age with hyperactive personality. "Good morning what will it be today ma'am" the woman said to Yang who couldn't help but smile as hers was surprisingly contagious. "Coffee black as well as bagel on the side and application please" Yang said as she fetched her wallet from her back pocket. Yang always took her coffee black because it's taste was familiar to dirt in her opinion, she hated the reason why she liked bitter tasting things. "Oooo sorry were actually fully staffed but there's a gym down the Street from here I know is hiring" the woman said as she handed Yang her order.

"Thanks I'm Yang by the way nice to meet you" Yang said while offering her hand to which the woman giddily accepted. "I'm Nora wait, Yang Xiao Long ah! my husband knows you" she said bouncing up as down with excitement. Yang was at loss for she hadn't the faintest clue as to who the young woman in front of her was. The only other people that Yang knew personally was Jaune, Dad, uncle Crow and "Ren?" Yang thought out load. When hearing her husbands name the woman nodded in confirmation "Jaune told Ren about you and he me so In a way I know you just about as well as Ren does. You and Jaune should stop by and see him he doesn't get many visitors." Yang only remembers briefly meeting the man during Vacuo campaign and only remembers this because it was the third drunkest shes ever been. "Yeah sometime soon thanks again, I'll see you later" Yang said not wanting to have her entire day taken up talking to Nora.

Yang was nearly done with her coffee and bagel by the time she came to the front doors. Throwing her cup in the trash and not the recycle she went up to health bar that also served as front desk to wait for an employee to come along. "Welcome to Juniors boxing gym what can i do for you miss" said a tall man with a thick beard coming out from an office area. "I heard ya'll were hiring" Yang said a little more direct then she'd like to have. "We are but i don't think you could cut it, you should just move along" the man said beginning to walk away. A few years ago that would have set Yang off now it only irritated her "what is it because i'm a woman?" she accused resting her hands on her hips. The man stopped in his tracks whipping around "now hold on there that's not what i meant. listen were looking for a new fighter and you just don't seam like you'll be able to take a hit". Yang's eye was beginning to twitch with all the growing irritation she was holding back. "Put me in the ring I bet i could beat the best fighter you got" Yang said scooping out for her potential competition.

"You know what fuck it, if you got that much a death wish sign this and go in the ring when your ready to get pummeled." Signing the waiver Yang made for the ring eyeing two identical twins as they sized her up from the sparing area. "Melanie, Miltia come here" Junior said, in response the twins stopped their sparing and walked over in synchronized steps. "Alright Goldilocks who do you wanna get your ass handed to you by?" the man said leaning on the cooler. Yang gazed in the eyes of each twin before looking to the man "anything goes in the ring right?" she asked. Junior nodded not quite sure where she was going with this "I'll take them both" Yang stated. Normally Junior wouldn't have allowed something outrages like this to happen in his gym. However Junior didn't vary much care knowing she already signed the waver "okay it's your funeral".

Moments later Yang found herself in front of two trained fighters ready for the bell to sound any second. The twins were in more offensive stances as if they were prepared to charge yang. Bouncing lightly on either foot Yang decided to go for a more defensive stance ready evade or dodge on the drop of a hat. Yang could tell just by looking at them that none of them had seen any real action before, its was almost unfair Yang thought to herself. Junior ring the bell and to everyone's surprise Yang spring forward with lightning speed kicking the leg out from Melanie causing her to lose her balance. Not giving the other twin a chance to take advantage of her Yang lunged backwards kicking the other in her stomach. Whipping around Yang immediately pounced on Melanie straddling her hips and began delivering lethal punches. Fresh blood was already beginning to smear on Melanie's face as well as all over the knuckles on Yang's right hand. Sensing an on coming kick from the other twin she instinctively ducked and rolled back into a standing position. Miltia closed the gap between them and began throwing swift coordinated jabs and punches hoping to land a devastating blow to turn the fight in her favor. Years of war had made Yang an expert in close quarters combat especially hand to hand as she found herself in such situations regularly when charging a trench went bad.

Yang was growing tired of toying with the girl and decided end things before she got carried away and hurt someone. Hesitating on purpose Yang tricked Miltia into thinking she had an opening to exploit, making her throw a punch that would over reach as she had missed. Grabbing her arm Yang pulled violently making the girl stumble forwards. Knowing she had all the time in the world to work with Yang settled with doing a tight spin while throwing a wicked elbow towards her jaw. Seeing lights go out in her eyes Yang turned to the other twin only find her still on the ground where Yang had left her trying to stop the blood from flowing out her nose. Turning around Yang walked out of the ring and straight up to a nervous Junior "I think I'll start filling out that application now".

 **If i'm being honest i couldn't decide what i wanted Yang's occupation to be i almost had her be a librarian seeing as it would make it convenient to meet a certain someone I like this path though, thank you for reading leave a review tell me were i fucked up or if it was bad or good it all helps.**


	6. Chapter 6

**H** **owdy sorry it's been a while i'm job hunting and my Internets been acting up** **as well so yeah also VOLUME 5 CHAPTER 2 HOLY SHIT it's gonna be a great season as usual I own nothing, and here's another chapter enjoy.**

Sun light was always a welcoming sight Jaune looked forward to each time he was assigned to move dirt and debris. Especially since it was almost time to switch out and continue digging. "Feels like we're digging our own Graves, do you think we have enough wood?" Ren spoke as he exited the tunnel covered in sweat blood and mud. "No the guys coming up just used the last of it, you and me are gonna be digging the rest of the way without support beams." The two men emptied their buckets and looked at what two of them knew as the entrance to hell. Ren pulled out his pistol and made sure it was loaded "hey...if i get trapped down there can you look after Nora for me?". Jaune understood the reason tunnelers were issued pistols, the official reason is in case they dig into an enemy trench or tunnel. The actual reason was so tunnelers that are trapped can have a quick end instead of suffocating to death while buried alive. "Take care of her yourself you're not dying today come on" Jaune said going through the opening in the ground.

A gloomy scene was painted before them as lamps dimly light the cramped space until they could see nothing but blackness at the end. Explosions could be felt through out the tunnel from what Jaune could only guess was thirty feet above. Dust and pebbles trickled down in between support beams as they crawled through mud and rocks. Jaune had no way of telling how far below ground he actually was, the only things to go off of was the sound of muffled explosions. Artillery was an absolute nightmare when it came to being a tunneler in this war. It didn't matter who's side it came from, the risk of a collapse was equally the same. The two eventually reached the end of the tunnel and began the grueling process of shoveling and pick axing.

Sweat drenched their shirts as time became an illusion for them, minutes felt like hours and hours like days. Fresh and dried mud was caked on to their skin to point where it was beginning to weigh them down. "Hum ha hahaha" laughter erupted from and exhausted Ren seemingly out of nowhere. "What's so funny" Jaune asked sticking his shovel in the ground leaning on it while taking a break. "It never occurred to me that we could drown down here, look" Ren said pointing a thumb behind them. Complying Jaune looked back and noticed water poring from the ceiling here and there all the way through out the tunnel. Half a foot of water spanned the whole length of the tunnel even coming up to their mid thighs. The two of them had heard story's but have never encountered rain when tunneling before.

"It's only gonna get worse, hell i'm calling it were going back up" Jaune said starting to crawl back. Fate had other plans as rocks, mud, water and chunks of dirt came crashing down all throughout the tunnel. The ground shook with such force the lamps Jaune felt powerless because he knew they wouldn't make it out in time before it collapsed on them. Ren saw Jaune freeze up at all that was happening, without even thinking about it he tackled him to the ground. Ren clenched his teeth in pain and agony as he shielded Jaune from debris. What little light that was provided from the lamps was quickly snuffed out and replaced by darkness. Jaune didn't remember what happened next but when he came to he was meet with only the sounds of water droplets chattering against Stone. Figuring out he wouldn't grasp his situation without light he retrieve a lighter from his breast pocket.

flicking it open he struck the Flint wheel igniting a small yellow Flame in the cramped space. To his horror he saw Ren's unconscious form pinned under a boulder trapping his legs. Jaune quickly fix the lighter so he could set it down while remaining lit and crawled over to him. "REN! SHIT NO! no no no no come on" Jaune cried out as he attempted to move the huge solid piece of earth. To no avail he desperately searched for his pickax "Jaune...give up...we're already dead men" Ren weakly said. To his relief Jaune finally found the pickax a few feet away and crawled back, and raised it up over his shoulders like a bat. With newly lit fire burning in his chest he swung like a coiled up snake striking the boulder in the middle of its body. A small crack appeared on the point of impact, Jaune knew that was a good sign he could break the rock and free his friend. Yanking his pickax out from the bolder he raised it up again swinging furiously splitting the rock. With all his might Jaune pushed the top half of the bolder off, following through with second half soon after.

"Come on Ren get up were not dead yet" Jaune said helping his friend sit upright against the caved tunnel. "I can't feel my legs" Ren frighteningly said as gazed at his lifeless limbs. Bringing a lighter over to better examine his legs Jaune discovered nothing out of ordinary. "Can you move them?" Jaune said grabbing his friends legs while lightly shaking them. "No" Ren said softly in shocking realization of his cursed fate. "Ha were gonna die here aren't we?...we're going to die down here and I'm a cripple now isn't that funny" Ren said with tears in his eyes. Jaune settled down on the wall opposite of him as the horrific thoughts of their fates invaded his mind. Jaune watched the lighter slowly burn not knowing how long they had been sitting in deathly silence for. "No" Jaune stated picking up his shovel pickax and crawled over to continue digging.

"We can't dig up and we don't know if it was this section or the whole tunnel that collapsed. That means digging till we reach a tunnel or trench." Ren slammed his fist against the bolder "what good will that do! you and half of me facing off against Atlas Elites with no back up and only pistols". Jaune stopped momentarily to glance back at his crippled friend "everyone I know is gone, I've got nothing left to lose. You...you've got Nora". Returning to his previous task Jaune was so focused on his friend that he didn't even notice the muffled sound of gun fire. If Jaune had to guess he was no more than foot and half away "Ren take off your belt". Unsure as to where he was going with this Ren did so and unbuckled his thick belt tossing it over. Jaune's plan of attack depended on rather or not both belts would work as he undid his own.

Crawling over to Ren he put his back against him and looped the two belts over the both them. Getting the idea Ren adjusted himself as the belts settled across the middle of their chests. "Anything you wanna say before we start?" Jaune asked upholstering his pistol and flipping the safety off. "If we make it out...look just don't drop me" Ren said cocking back his pistol. Jaune was some what lucky his comrade didn't weigh all that much as he charged from where they started. Upon reaching the dirt wall he rammed it with his shoulder going straight through knocking an Atlas soldier to the ground in the process. Janue recovered quickly pressing his boot against the mans throat aiming down the barrel and pulling the triggre. Jaune acquired the soldiers automatic weapon and passed his pistol to Ren who was watching his six.

Jaune made his way into a near by bunker killing the woman on a mounted turret and taking her place. Whipping the turret around Jaune let the machine gun roar as bullets ripped Atlas soldiers apart like pinata's worst nightmare. Soldiers on both sides noticed and left their posts to stop the sudden breach in there front line. Covering both their backs they gunned down anyone unfortunate enough to cross their path. Knowing it wouldn't be long before the rest of the Atlas trench line would take notice and swarm them so Jaune popped a red smoke grenade. "Jaune what are you doing?" Ren yelled over the sounds of War tearing through the land. Cutting off the the belts Jaune picked Ren up and threw him over his shoulder running out the bunker and hoping the trench wall. "Just cover us!" Jaune replied hurdling over craters in the ground from artillery shots. He could see Friendly's charging from the trench line as they noticed the red smoke on the enemy side.

Not wanting to become a friendly fire statistic, Jaune slid feet first into the crater kicking up chard dirt and soil along the way. Bullets and explosions and sounds of screams could be heard all around their small sanctuary. Jaune laid his crippled friend against the crater wall and brought his rifle up to aim. The two soldiers were ready for whoever dared come close, the'd just crawled out of hell and were not keen on returning. Soft panting could be heard as light feet come to a halt above them on the edge of their oases of peace. "Are you two okay? are ether you wounded?" a small man with avocado colored eyes questioned as he carefully depended the crater. "Yeah" Jaune said giving the medic enough space to examine his new patient more closely. "Were you two the ones that broke through Atlas lines and set off the smoke?" the medic said pulling out a foldable stretcher from his rucksack. "Yeah our tunnel collapsed and we had no choice but to dig into an enemy trench" Jaune said helping the medic lift Ren onto the stretcher.

"I owe you big time then, you helped me save a lot of lives. That bunker had me and the people I rescued pinned down in a crater behind this one". Jaune always found it unsettling that most medics he knew were so comedic and full of hope. Especially given the fact that they see more dead or dying people than most soldiers fighting the war. It wasn't until Jaune was back on level ground that he noticed evidence Vale had won the tug-of-war over Atlas's trench line. "Set him down hear and i can take care of your arm" the medic said leading them into an area where other injured seamed to be gathering. Confused Jaune took a gander at his arm noticing a nasty gash on his outer bicep followed by a small hole on the inner arm. "Alright lets take a look, yeah you feel it now don't you. All that Adrenalin is starting to wear off. At least the bullet went straight through shouldn't take long to fix." The medic said all while treating him and ignoring Jaune's hisses at his newly experienced pain. "I've got other people to treat, not much i can do for your friend. Do me a favor and rest here the god's know the last thing we need is more dead hero's" the man said walking away. Doing as he was told he laid down beside Ren and gazed up at the night sky along with him becoming lost in thought "hum god's no. They abandoned Remnant long ago".

 **This one ran a bit longer then expected also took a bit longer to wright life happens anyway thanks for reading please leave a review tell me where i fucked up or if it was bad or good it all helps.**


	7. Chapter 7

**As usual I own nothing, okay remember I'm no doctor I so just cut me some slack on the medical stuff, heres another chapter enjoy.**

Unlocking the front doors Blake held the door open for the only Janitor to exit and go home, while his day was ending Blake's morning was just beginning. The aroma of sanitation along with freshly mopped floors filled the halls and rooms of the small clinic Blake called work. Clean white tiled floors and solid blue walls complimented the rooms and halls of the small clinic quite nicely. She enjoyed the smell fondly as it reminded her of a place she used be able to call home. Now this small island was her home "Hey Blake" Velvet's voice called out from behind the front desk as Blake walked past. Blake stopped in her tracks truing on her heel to do a double take at her long dead friend.

Only when Blake turned around the receptionist chair she stared at was empty and lifeless. "Damn it" Blake cursed under her breath as she held her head in her hand thinking how stupid she was for even believing Velvet was alive. Blake had even performed an autopsy on the corpse herself just too be sure it was indeed her closest friend. Blake was thankful she hadn't open up the clinic yet, otherwise she would have felt even more embarrassed for herself. Running a clinic in this small town made for a pretty easy job as hardly anyone ever got hurt or sick. Still even Blake had to admit she needed an extra set of hands to help take off some of the long hours she was putting herself through. Not counting the janitor Blake was now the only one running the place since she started a week ago. At this point she would literally hire just about anyone that walked through the door. "Excuse me ma'am? are you a doctor because i could use some help" a polite male voice asked from behind her.

Swallowing her bubbling emotions she turned around to meet her first patient of the day. She was met with a tall blond man who was slightly hunched over in obvious pain. Wasting no time she walked over to him to find the cause to his discomfort being a kitchen knife sticking out the left portion of his lower back. "How did this happened" Blake said gently leading him to a room catered to removing items or object's from the body. "Ah well i was scratching my back and i slipped and fell back first into a near by wall" the man said while cautiously laying down as Blake instructed him. "You were scratching your self with a kitchen knife? why not use the edge of a wall or a fork" Blake asked in disbelief. "It's not my proudest moment" the man replied as Blake began preparing all medical instruments she would need.

"From the looks of it your pretty lucky you didn't hit anything life threatening, all that's left is to do is pull it out and stitch you up. Are you allergic to anything" shaking his head no Blake went ahead with donning her purple latex gloves. Blake lifted his blood stained shirt since it would have been pointless to cut the cloth with the wound being so low on the back. "Now before I start what's your name?" Blake said as she placed her gloved hand around the knife handle. "Ah my name is Jaune Ar-!" was all the man got out before Blake swiftly pulled out the stainless steel blade. "Oh relax you big baby I can see from the scars you've been through worse" Blake said beginning to clean and stitch the open gash. "So Jaune was it?, where did you serve?" Blake asked stating to stitch the loose flesh together. "...How'd you know?" Jaune asked after an uncomfortably long pause. "I was a field doctor during the war. So I can tell that you have the same dull eyes most of soldiers I've known have." Blake stated finishing the last bit of the stitch cutting the end and standing to put away her instruments. After trashing her latex gloves and scrubbing her hands clean in the sink she began the tedious process of filling out paper work.

"I fought almost everywhere except Menagerie and parts of Mistral" Jaune said to answer her question. Hearing the name of her homeland brought Blake's scribbling to a sudden halt. For only a brief moment she subconsciously allowed herself to remember the horrors that transpired on that island. Images of everything she lost rushed through her mind like a freight train. Shaking her head in attempt to free herself of all that haunted her she returned to finishing up the paper work. "Well I'm glad you didn't have to, if there ever was a place worse than hell Menagerie was it" Blake responded while making her way to the door opening it for wide for the both of them. Being sure to take things slow they eventually made their way out to the front desk "since your a veteran all medical expenses will be covered by the government. Be sure not to mess with the stitches, keep it clean and come back a week from now to get them removed. got it?". Jaune nodded and began making his way towards the door but stopped to turn around "thanks by the way and um...also this my be a bit out of the blue question but you wouldn't happen to be hiring would you".

Blake was a bit taken back by the mans odd question but with her perplexing lack of employees she wasn't in the best position to be picky. "Yeah actually, um here take this application. At the moment i just need the paper filled out for employee information, as soon as your all healed up you could honestly start work immediately. I sure as hell need some extra set of hands around here." Jaune took the paper and went to grab a pen from the front desk taking nice and easy steps making sure not to move in a way that would stretch his tender skin. "OH! you don't have to fill it out here please go home take your time rest I don't need it right this instant" Blake frantically said to persuade the man that time was of no issue. "Its fine it gives my friend time to get here so she can drive, it was not fun driving with a literal knife in my back" Jaune said while filling out the application.

Blake knew Vale soldiers were tough but she was a little astonished at the fact he didn't crash on the way here. "Please next time something like this happens just call an ambulance it's much more safe." Blake said thinking on the numerous ways he could have made his condition worse. "Yes ma'am" Jaune replied scratching his head and sighing in an embarrassed manner. Suddenly the door threaten to come off its hinges as it was flung open by young woman with a long gold mane of hair. "JAUNE!" the woman cried out as she ran to him nearly skidding to a stop a few feet in front of him. Not even notice Blake the woman began fiercely search up and down Jaune like a concerned mother for their injured child until she found the the already treated wound.

"Yang relax i'm fine" Jaune said in attempt to ease the clear distress on the young woman. After Yang finished looking over Jaune she whipped her head towards Blake and marched her way to the woman. To say Blake was intimidated by the other woman would be an understatement. To say she wasn't sure rather to run or use the pen on her coat as weapon was another thing entirely. However Blake wouldn't get the chance to decide as she was abruptly lifted off the ground in a caring bone crushing hug. "Thank you I can't lose anyone else" Yang whispered loud enough for only Blake's Faunus ears to hear. With the little room she had for her arm Blake managed to awkwardly return the hug. "Yang was it? if you don't mind I am kinda wearing a skirt" Blake softly said in the hopes that Yang would put her down.

"Oh yeah sorry" replied Yang as she set Blake back down on solid ground. "Thanks" Blake calmly spoke as her eyes slowly scanned the the woman from head to toe like a an MRI. From the visible bruises and scars that Yang's athletic wear allowed to be seen Blake deduced that the woman was ether a resent victim of abuse or a fighter. Blake's amber eyes traveled along a specifically gruesome scare that was only partially shown on Yang's exposed abdomen. The more Blake's eyes wandered the more her heart began to hurt for this woman and all she had potentially gone through. "Do you like what you see?" Yang asked in a flirty voice to the doctor that had been eyeing her up and down.

"Hum...no I mean yes its just ahhh...what I mean is...are you alright? the scars and the bruises I mean some of them look like they were pretty deep. Have you had a check up recently?" a disconcert Blake replied with while still managing to save herself from further embarrassment. Breathing in deeply Yang released a reproachful sigh "you're no fun and I guess it has been a while. You wouldn't happen to be a doctor now would you?". Blake reached into her coat pocket to retrieve her card "it's still not too late for me put the knife back in your friend and call the Hospital next town over". Jaune steeled himself from the nearly finished application to glance over at the doctor. Yang's lips curled into small grin "Hum Jaune you should get injured more often I like this one".

 **Finally they meet well almost all of them also I am not a doctor so like I don't honestly know or believe it's that easy I have an idea now where I want take this story thanks for reading please leave a review tell me where I fucked up or if it was bad or good it all helps.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A** **s usual I own nothing, here's another chapter enjoy.**

Nora was one among sixty fighter pilots escorting twenty bombers to level a Schnee weapons factory behind enemy lines. Her and the Allies had lifted off around midnight a little over an hour ago from northern Vacuo heading east to slip into Atlas territory. No one had ever dared attack Atlas from the northeast before do to it's incredibly unpredictable weather and high mountains. However such a bold operation was deemed necessary as recent set backs caused because of Atlas's newest addition to it's air force. Come rain or shine general Ozpin's mission was happening, and fate decided to rain down on them all. "This storm is going to make things a lot harder!" Nora yelled over the roar of the propeller to her gunner Flint. "Don't worry these things can handle a little rain, I designed them myself" Flint replied back. Black clouds engulfed Nora's fighter as well as the rest of the formation like ships sailing on a black ocean. Clouds here and there flickered to life from the flashes of lightning beneath them. Thunder rumbled around them while they continued to soar through a dark sea they currently called the sky. For the two of them this was just another quick and easy hit and run mission.

However nothing could have prepared any of them for anti-air fire that ripped through the clouds peppering them from below. "Nora pull up and gain more altitude now!" Flint barked while he made sure he was ready to rain hell. Without even questioning it Nora yanked back hard on the wooden yoke. "Oh fuck, we got zeppelins popping up everywhere!" Flint informed as Nora continued to fly straight up. "Hang on to your teeth we're diving!" Nora said letting gravity work it's magic allowing her plane to free fall while completing a tight loop. The scene before her was something out of her worst nightmare some how bleeding into reality. Friendly fighters whirled and twisted all over the dark sky's as they engaged hostile aircraft. Bullets could be seen raining from everywhere and no where at the same time do to the pitch black sky highlighting every flash of light. She saw large shadows and silhouettes of monster size ships as they rose up from under the clouds here and there while lightning lit up the sky.

Nora's vision honed in on the route she desired while her hands danced across the controls like it was second nature. Next thing ether them knew they shot downward in a barely controlled spiral weaving through planes and gun fire. Eventually pulling up and leveling out put the two of them right under the belly of zeppelin. Not needing any instruction to open fire Flint began lighting up the cockpits and gunner positions of the enemy ship. Hundreds of bullets whistled past their plane in response as the blimp returned fire. Having no choice but to gain altitude to avoid being shot down Nora pulled back on the yoke. While Nora was getting ready to swoop down under again on the opposite side Flint continued to fire having little effect. Lightning struck a near by plane illuminating it in a huge inferno of pure destructive force. Frightened and shocked at what happened Nora veered off her planed maneuver nearly colliding with a friendly fighter. "Shit! what happened to our bombers where they shot down?" Nora asked Flint knowing her and what was left of their fighters couldn't keep this up much longer.

Holding his fire so the mounted turret can have a chance to cool off, he looked around for the scattered convoy. Whipping away the rain droplets from his goggles he could faintly make out silhouettes of the bombers. "There pushing through to do there job! we've got to buy them more time!" Flint said pointing for Nora to see where. Having a better grasp on the situation Nora began positioning herself to swirl the zeppelin letting Flint do his thing. Seconds later she descended upon the nose of the floating fortress clenching her teeth while firing her twin machine guns sending hot lead into the giant metal sponge. Before her guns could over heat it was time to pull her stunt, doing so Flint did his part by poking as many holes in the blimp as his turret would allow. As Nora leveled out her fighter while a massive explosion sent shock waves that violently rattled her plane. "Holy shit!" were the first words to slip from Nora's mouth as she turned her body to see what happened. The zeppelin ignited in beautiful display of hot orange, white and red flames spreading rapidly along the ships side.

Within seconds the blimp became an enormous sphere of fire that could hold a torch to the sun in this horrendous storm surrounding it. Taking advantage of the newly lit up sky Nora took count of which side was currently winning. Less then half of what Nora flew in with was still putting up a fight, fifteen maybe twenty was all Nora could make out. "Nora we got Atlas fighters joining the fight back here! I count about thirty planes, get ready!" Flint said loading his weapon with more rounds. Although Nora was known to be a strong and fearless woman, even she wasn't immune to the anxiety of being shot down. Her vision began to blur as tears slipped from under the leather frame of her goggles blending in with the constant rain. Nora knew how this battle would turn out and it was her duty to fight until she gave her last breath. A burning sensation erupted in her chest spreading like a wild fire as she silently wept. looking down in her cabin by the fule gage resided a Black white picture of her lover.

Her warm tears turned into hot streams along her cheeks while she steered clear of the action. Without even realizing it her hands had already made the decision she was too afraid to ask herself. "What hell are you doing! Nora we have to go back!" Shouted Flint as he turned in his seat confused and upset with his pilot. "Nora!" he shouted again slamming his clenched fist against the hard wood of plane. "We can still save them please!" Flint pleaded obviously torn up about leaving his brothers and sisters behind. "No! I'm not going to get myself killed, not like this! you want to die for your kingdom fine, but you are going to have to throw me off this plane if you think I'm turning back!" Nora angrily cried. Feeling the need to further prove her point she pulled her stowed away pistol out and aimed it directly at Flint. It didn't take long for her to realize that he was just as scared as she was but not because of the gun. Flint was scared because he was conflicted between wanting to run and fulfill his duty.

Returning the pistol to it's place along the cabin, she swallowed down the lump that was building up in her throat. With nothing but sounds of fading machine gun fire and lighting to fill the silence between them the air grew colder with added discomfort. "What do we tell them?" Flint said covering his face to hide the tears even though Nora couldn't see him. "We tell them truth. The mission was a success, and we were ambushed on our way back. And we were the only ones that made it."

 **Howdy been a while hit a wall with how i wanted this chapter to go not entirely proud because i wanted to kill off Nora forgetting she survived the war so i had to start all over so yeah that happened anyway thanks for reading please leave a review tell me where i fucked up if it was bad or good it all helps.**


	9. chapter 9

**As usual i own nothing, happy holidays here's something different enjoy**

Oscar leaned against the hard wood of the trench wall clutching his standard issue wool blanket tighter around his form. He could see his hot breath in the cold air with every exhale while the temperature continued to show no mercy. It seamed that both trenches had ceased any and all aggression towards each other for the night. An eerie Silence loomed over them all adding to the fear of those who have lost faith in seeing tomorrow or going back home. The world around Oscar suddenly came to a stop, like hands of time decided that they were done turning for the night. The low howling winds had fallen dead silent, and the almost powder like snow went along with it. Chilled to the bone and filled with discomfort Oscar looked at his watch to try an distract himself.

It was midnight, a small grin crept along Oscar's face as it occurred to him how significant this day was. He looked to the men and women next to him and said with a contagious smile "Merry Christmas". Conversation began to spread all along the trench line at the realization of what day it was. Soon laughter and joy begin to spread as tails of family traditions and stories begin to spread like trading cards. It amazed Oscar how years of stress, anxiety and the ghastly fear of death seemed to just melt away in an instant. He wasn't entirely sure how the singing started or even when he'd joined along. If Oscar was being truly honest with himself, he didn't much care as long as it lasted for just a little while longer.

Nearing the end of the song it seamed as though the reality of where they were had returned until something unexpected happened. Before the momentary joy in their hearts could be extinguished, beautiful caroling could be heard from across no mans land. For the first time In nine long years of constant fighting some humanity was finally starting to break through. Oscar cautiously peaked his head over the trench wall to see light off in the distance originating from lamps in the enemy trench.

For only a brief second he could have sworn he saw young woman staring back at him with the same look in her eyes. The singing eventually fell silent and was over taken by howling of the wind blowing through the land with such ease. As if whatever sign of humanity left in the open fields had never existed at all. Oscar had a gut feeling that his new white medical garments wouldn't stay white for vary long. Heave eyelids signaled that he should try and get what little sleep he can before someone else needed his help. An undisturbed slumber would soon follow him as he returned to his spot along the wall.

several hours later Oscar awoke to feel the sun peek just over the horizon painting the clouds and illuminating the sky in a vast array of purple and orange light. Much to his disappointment the sight before him in no way changed or affected the stagnant temperature, however the sunrise did instill hope in his heart that the day would somehow show compassion on their souls. With still no injured or wounded to treat Oscar found himself observing the strange and unusual war zone around him. No gun fire or artillery, no screams of pain and agony or boisterous war cry's could be heard in any direction. No movement or sound roamed the land until his instincts told him to peak over the wall to check the enemy line for movement. To his surprise and fright he found himself gazing at yet another adrift individual seeking to end their life by walking into no mans land.

"Enemy movement take aim!" shouted a man who also took notice of an Atlas soldier with hands in the air slowly making her way towards our trench in the hopes of being gun down. Oscar watched helplessly as the men and women beside him took aim shouting and warning the lost soul to retreat or be killed. "CRACK!" sounded a load gun in the dead silent field serving as a warning shot. Oscar's blood began to boil with how conflicted he was knowing full well that she was the enemy yet a victim of this war. how he absolutely hated seeing people die for this pointless war let alone commit suicide.

"CRACK!" another warning shot this time kicking up the snow and dirt beside her foot causing her to hesitate for only a short moment. Oscar was drafted into this war just like most the people there yet he chose to throw down his weapon and don the title of medic to help keep himself and this world together no matter the cost. Without even realizing it he had unconsciously gravitated towards the ladder as if his body was forcibly pleading with him to act on his heart.

"Ah FUCK!" Oscar shouted as he climbed the ladder ignoring the protest and objection of his fellow comrades and superiors alike. His eyes were focused and his ears had shut out everything except the scared soldier in front of him. All his senses had been dialed up to eleven with each crunching step he took in the snow. He could hear his heart pounding rapidly in absolute terror in not knowing if each step would be his last. She wasn't that far now as Oscar could distinctly see her bright Orange hair and light jade iris's under the winter hood. Now only ten feet away it was clear to Oscar that it wasn't fear in the woman's eyes, it was a inspired hopefulness.

"Please...no...fight...want truce?" the woman struggled to say with a heavy Atlas accent obviously not fluent in the Vale language. "Yes a truce" Oscar said nodding his head in attempt to help the foreign soldier understand. Now only standing three feet apart from one another It was clear to Oscar that this woman wasn't a soldier at all "your a medic?". The woman smiled nodding her head also offering her hand to him of which he gladly took. "My...na...name Penny Polendina. You?" Penny said with her features displaying what Oscar could only describe as nerves or anxious. "Oscar, Oscar Pine" he replied while catching sight of the Atlas soldiers cautiously creeping up behind her ready to open fire. Oscar turned around at the sudden change in Penny's face to see the same parallel as his comrades were doing the same.

"Boy you better have a damn good reason why i'm risking the whole front line for you" captain Adel called out with authority. "A armistice ma'ma. They want a ceasefire, I imagine because of what day it is" Oscar nervously replied to his superior. "Everyone can relax, I take it your the commanding officer" a tall stern looking woman said walking out in front of the protection of her own troops. "Yes Captain Coco Adel and you are?" Coco stated with spewing venom in her voice with each word as if she had a personal grudge against the other woman. "Major Winter Schnee, while I do not agree in anyway how my subordinate provoked this situation. I do agree with offering a Truce, I may not be able to speak for the entire war front but maybe at least for today right here and now we don't have to be enemy's. What say you captain Adel?" The tension in the air could be felt by every one with how easily this situation could go south as it all depended on the other woman's choice.

"One day I will be the one to slit your throat for what you took away from me, but not today. If I can grant my men at least one day of peace I will. Go on have your truce" Coco finished storming off back to her command post along the trench wall. Slowly but surely soldiers from opposing sides began to introduce them self's and converse with one another. Soon after laughter and story's spread throughout the lake of mixing white and light green uniforms. "Come Oscar. we set up" Penny said grabbing his hand and pulling him along to a flat open part of no man's land giggling and laughing along the way. Letting go of his hand Penny began drawing a line in the snow using her helmet. "Put things in corner" she said as she was half way done with what appeared to be a large square. After placing a few items to serve as landmarks it finally hit him on what they were making "Penny is this a baseball field?".

Nodding her head yes she then pulled out some duck tape and cut a large piece of cloth from the bottom of her coat to use the two to make a ball. The two of them had gotten the attention of those around them and before long several games had been played using a broken shovel as a baseball bat. Hours latter Oscar found himself spectating a new game with Penny sitting beside him. "Thank you" Penny spoke while placing her hand over his seemingly out of nowhere. Waffling their fingers together Oscar still remand confused as to what she was referring to "for risking your life and talking to me earlier". "Yeah I'm glad I did too" he said turning to look at her only to discover how close she actually was to him.

Realizing this little fact as well Penny went along with it and closed the distance between them pressing her soft lips against his in a brave tender kiss. breaking away to look at Oscar while blushing heavily and smiling genuinely at him. Snuggling closer to him so she could lay her head on his broad shoulders leaned into him and whispered "Merry Christmas Oscar". The feeling he felt in his chest reminded him of a slow burning fire that would heat up the house back home growing up. A feeling of deep love and fondness that could only be provided by a loved one, relative or close friend. "Merry Christmas Penny" Oscar softly replied content in knowing that when impossible things happen we call them miracles. However death was waiting around the corner and would not allow neither of the two to live to see tomorrow.

 **I'm not sure if I said somewhere that this story would have a lot of character death or not but yeah it does sorry, this one was inspired by an actual event that happened in World War 1** **called the Christmas Truce it's a pretty cool story anyway thanks for reading please leave a review and tell me where I fucked up or if it was bad or good it all helps.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I LLLIIIVVVEEE! Hot damn it has been a while sorry for the long wait life gets in the way sometimes and then there's writers block, As usual I own nothing, here's another chapter enjoy**

"Have a nice day please come again" Weiss elegantly told her last customer walking out the door with his recent purchase. As soon as he was out the door she began to close up shop locking the door and switching off the red neon sign outside. While Weiss detested guns and violence for all the misery and lives it took from this world. She had to admit that she had an exceptional skill in selling such destructive weapons. After making sure all the lights were turned off Weiss grabbed her coat and was almost out the door when the telephone rang at register.

Reluctantly Weiss leisurely walked over to answer "Flint coal arms how may i help you?". "Hey Weiss it's me Flint, just checking in seeing how things are going" sighing heavily she leaned on the register thinking about her future as gun store owner. Before the war she had been groomed to inherit a company that lead the world in fire arms production and profits. which only doubled during the war when Schnee arms started producing tanks, ships and planes. Comparing her planned destiny to a week of running a single store she concluded that the gods themselves must have sculpted her for this role. "Everything's in order employees are doing well and we've exceeded the quota for our monthly sales" Weiss replied.

"That's great to hear. Just so you know the proposition still stands. Someone with your management training could be running several stores let alone this whole company." Flatted at the still standing offer Weiss just couldn't bring herself to accept a job she felt unworthy of. "I appreciate it but I'm still not interested" she politely stated. "Alright than I won't hold you any longer have a nice day" Flint said hanging up shortly after. Placing the phone back where it belongs she picked up her pace before something else derailed her from leaving. Luck was on her side as she was out the door and down the sidewalk a few seconds later without interruption.

The sounds of cars passing by and the chattering of light rain on pavement occupied the busy street. Weiss's earlier feelings of worthlessness and undeserving of a higher paying job began creeping into her thoughts. Weiss knew she wasn't incapable or incompetent of doing excelling at the job. Weiss still blamed herself for the role her family played in the war even though she was in no way responsible. To Weiss taking the job would mean working all over the island essentially auditing each store since flint decided expand his influence here after the war. doing that would only paint a bigger target on her back than she already had before of the war.

Not really paying any mind to her undecided destination she found herself gravitating towards one of the few bars in town. Taking a second to glance at her watch on the inside of her wrist she determined that hustling a few people in billiards would make for a fun Friday night. To Weiss's surprise the bar had a fair amount of people, not so much to be discouraging while being enough to be far from empty. Weiss was drawn to a large brown and green pool table with a Schnee logo in the center towards the back of the bar. While almost all of the other tables had occupants casually killing time this table specifically remained uninhabited. Weiss had a slimier feeling against the logo as much as any other everyday citizen, however she was not in the mood to wait to join in on someone else's game. Finding the rack hanging from underneath the table she began setting up for a game when a tall well dressed man leaned on the opposite end of her.

"Well hello beautiful. You wouldn't mind if I join in now would you?" a flamboyant man said leaning against the edge while lighting a cigar on the opposite side. Blowing big puff of smoke while flicking the lighter shut and pocketing away the fancy checkerboard black an red fire starter. "Only if you could show me how to play. I'm trying to practice beforehand so I don't embarrass myself the next time I go out with my friends" Weiss coyly replied putting on a show for the man. He took off his brawler hat setting it down on a near by table "sure thing beauty, come on over here". Weiss would normally aim to just hustle money from unfortunate targets but every now and then someone would come along with something they clearly valued dearly. In this case she set a goal for the night to end up with the man's lighter. Setting up to strike the cue ball she purposefully displayed terrible technique in the hope's that he would try and correct her. "Hold on there darling your all wrong, here let me help you".

Weiss wasn't supersized when she felt the man putting his arms around her while placing his hands over hers. "The name's Roman by the way" he whispered into her ear as pushed the stick in her hands shooting the cue ball forward. After a few coquettish games she had decided that it was about time to for Roman hand over his prized possession. "How about we make things more interesting?" Weiss said setting up for another game. "Oh what did you have in mind?" Roman asked finishing his fifth mixed drink. "A bet. If you win I might just go home with you tonight" Weiss seductively whispered in his ear earning lustful grin from him. "And If you win" Roman said boldly placing his and dangerously low on her lower back pulling her closer. Breaking away and trailing her finger tips on the edge of pool table as she walked to the other end.

"It be a pretty boring bet if there isn't at least little mystery involved" she said winking at him. "Well luck you I just so happen to be a gambling man" Roman replied breaking the set. Balls rocketed all over the table two of them even making it in the corner sockets. "I think I'll be solids this round" Roman stated after looking over his playable options. Little did he know that aside from Weiss's business and marksmen skills she was a billiards trick shot master. Feeling the need to demonstrate and show off just how good she really was Weiss sat on the edge of the pool table and brought cue stick behind her back to aim. What looked like an impossible shot to most seeing as how the remaining six solid balls blocked all six of her stripped ones.

"Looks like your going to be sore tomorr-" Roman cut himself off as he was so dumbstruck at the sight before him. Weiss had hit the cue ball at just the right angle shooting it over a wall of solid balls hitting a stripped one into the side socket. From there it traveled back wards in a large curve gently pushing in two stripped balls in both the corner sockets. With it still being her turn she quickly calculated her best possible shot and looked up to a awestruck Roman "eight ball corner pocket". Before he could even form a coherent thought Weiss had struck sealing the fate of the game entirely. The cue ball traveled with enough velocity to clash into three remaining stripped balls in (L) path.

With the eight ball falling in the corner socket last concluding the game. "You lying little fucker" Roman angrily said putting out his cigar on the edge of the pool table. Weiss elegantly put away her cue stick and walked over to him "I'll take all the money in your wallet as well as that lighter of yours". From what she could tell of the man he obviously didn't like being made a fool of. "On no sweetheart, no one fucks with me" Roman said thrusting his hand forward tightly clenching his hand around her throat catching Weiss off guard. From there he lifted her up and slammed Weiss on center of the pool table knocking the wind out of her.

"Hold her down boys the rest of you clear the bar" Roman ordered the rest of his men slowly walking over to retrieve something from his coat pocket. Fear and shock shot through Weiss's veins like electricity, her breathing was sporadic and panicked. She struggled against the two men holding her wrists and ankles down with iron like grips. As hard she pulled twisted and yanked her arms and legs it was still not enough to break liberate herself. Weiss was so caught up in trying break free that she froze when Roman had placed a cold steel blade against her clavicle. "Aw look at you, a minute ago you had your head up high filled with confidence. Now your just a scared little girl who's about to be taught a lesson." Roman finished stabbing the knife into the hard wood of the pool table near her head eliciting a frighten yelp.

"Oh don't worry that's to ensure you don't do anything stupid" he whispered as ripped open her button up flannel. Hot streams began to flow down her porcelain cheeks as she felt humiliated and violated. His eyes roamed her exposed chest being fixated on her black lace bra. His cold slender hands snaked their way all along her abdomen finding their lustful home under her bra. Mortified, degraded, molested, there were no wards that could to even come close to describing how much she hated the world right now. With no hope of breaking free Weiss decided to go limp shutting her eyes and the rest of the world out in a vain attempt to find a happy place.

"GET OFF HER!" Weiss's eye shot open and darted to the source of the sudden enraged voice across the bar. A tall blond man in baggy sweater stood with fists clenched tightly in front of the bathroom door. With lighting speed he charged the pool table diving into the air and spreading his arms out wide knocking all three men away from the pool table. Not wanting this opportunity to slip out from under her, Weiss yanked the long knife from out of the hard pool table. Wasting no time she jumped from the table stabbing one of men who had held her down in the shoulder. Without even hesitating she used the palm of her hand to press and twist the blade electing cry of pain from the man. Swiftly pulling the blade out she used her momentum to spin in a tight circle stabbing the same man this time in the side of his knee.

"AAHH! FUCKING SHIT!" The man cried out in agony as Weiss decided to slide the knife out with ease and kick his knee inward with the heel of her shoe. Weiss watched as the man collapsed with his hands shooting for his leg as if he could somehow straighten his leg from the unnatural ninety degree angle it was currently in. Satisfied with her work she turned around to see how her rescuer was fairing only to find him repeatedly beating Romans face in. After a few more minutes he finally let up standing and letting the adrenaline wearing off until it was clear that good hands were shaking of their own accord. Releasing a deep long breath he finally turn to look at Weiss only to avert his gaze off to the side.

Without hesitation the man removed his hoodie handing it to her in an outstretched hand with eyes dancing around viewing everything else but her. "Thank you" Weiss softly whisperer as her limbs effortlessly slipped through the sleeves with ease. "Are you alright? do you need me to call anyone? or take you somewhere?" the man asked cautiously taking a step towards her. "I'm...not okay...please take me to Blake. She works...at the Clinic." Weiss said in between sobs as she clung on to him for dear life. "It's okay you're safe now. I know the place come on my truck is this way" the man calmly said leading her gently outside to his vehicle. Her vision was a blur hot streams that flowed freely from her eyes without restraint and lit up with the passing of orange street lights and neon signs. Weiss didn't exactly remember when she had fallen asleep but when she had come to all that could be heard was her rescuers low humming that seamed to overpower the song on the radio.

The violation and humiliation she had been overwhelmed with earlier seamed to ease and melt away with the soothing hum. Becoming lost with the sight of wind rushing through his long hair she began to notice she hadn't the faintest idea what his name was. "Thank you for what you did back there um-?" Weiss politely got out before the man figured out what she was asking. "Jaune Arc, and please it was nothing" Jaune replied tightening his grip on the steering wheel till his knuckles became white. Weiss wanted to argue that what he did was more than just nothing, but she decided against it. For the rest of the ride Weiss and Jaune remained in neutral silence letting the radio ease the turmoil in both their minds.

 **Since its been a hot minute since the last chapter I thought I should make it really long sorry if it ends up being too much to read anyway** **thanks for reading please leave a review tell me where I fucked up or if it was bad or good it all helps.**


	11. Chapter 11

**as usual I own nothing, here's another chapter enjoy.**

"I still don't trust her" Adam stated as he continued to keep track of Weiss's position through a pair of binoculars. Sunlight reflected off the lens creating an irritating glare in Blake's direction as she was looking over what supplies she had left. "We've been over this already, and I am not getting into another argument over the subject." Blake replied sternly finishing up and walking over to the map on the table in the center of the open tent they currently occupied. Her eyes scanning over a layout of a nearby Factory they were going to liberate. Adam huffed in annoyance as he moved to the same table as Blake all while looking like he wanted to say something. "Did you see her before she left?" he flatly let out, not being at all obvious as to what topic he really wanted to discuss. "We weren't exactly discrete in our tent last night" Blake nonchalantly replied with slight sly grin on her face. Adam started pacing back and forth around the tent making it vary clear to Blake what he was doing.

This charade went on for several more minutes until Adam unwillingly caved in. "look I get it, she saved your life but that doesn't mean you owe her jack shit. She's human we're not and they're trying kill us all. " Adam said with Venom laced in every word. Adam harbored a great deal of hatred towards the humans and justifiably so, however she also knew that because of Weiss they were turning the tide. She shot him a nasty scowl from where she stood "We've won three battles since she started fighting along side us. You want to know how, I'll enlighten you. It's because she knows them better than anyone. How they fight, how they move, where they're located, how they retreat, what type of guns they have. She's not just your average everyday soldier, her family helped build that army. And she's the only one who can help us tear it down whether you like it or not." With every word Blake said she took a step towards him closing the gap between them up until they were eye to eye.

The wind had died down leaving nothing but the void and they're breathing to fill the atmosphere. Adam wasn't expecting so much passion or fury to come from her that it made him a little nervous that he had crossed a line. "If it makes you all feel any better I want my father dead." Weiss interrupted out of nowhere surprising both Adam and Blake with how she snuck up on them. "I didn't hear you come in! how di-" Adam shouted out before Weiss cut him off loading a round in the chamber of her bolt action rifle. "You and I are on the same side here, but don't even think about drawing that sword of yours on me." Weiss declared as she aimed down the barrel. The only sound that followed was the clinking of Adams sword as it was being sheathed.

"You better hope I don't find you out there on the battlefield today" Adam huffed under his breath all while flinging the Loose cloth of the tent nearly knocking a post over. "He is right though, you don't owe me anything. You could kill right now and I wouldn't even put up a fight" Weiss spoke slinging her rifle around to her back. Blake stared deeply into the other woman's eye, not with hate or resentment for being human nor what her people were doing to their kind. Instead Blake gazed with solicitude and compassion for this woman, and all she'd given up to rebel against everything she had ever known. In that brief moment Blake didn't see a former Atlas soldier or a prejudices human, she saw a person who needed something more than Blake saving her life to fight. Weiss yelped in slight surprise when she suddenly found herself In Blake's slender arms "while the hug is nice can you walk slightly over to my right next time I don't exactly have good depth perception anymore.".

"Adam can fuck off. He doesn't know what you've lost...well I don't really know myself but to me you are my family now and this land is your...our home." Blake whispered into Weiss's ear. Blake broke the embrace while motioning for Weiss to follow her out the tent. Not wanting to allow herself to feel all mushy inside for too long. "Come on the gathering is happening". The two women made their way along a trail that eventually led them to a small opening in the sand. Weiss had only been recently told of a hidden network of caves and caverns that stretched all throughout Menagerie. However being told was one thing, seeing was a whole other thing entirely Weiss thought to herself. Once inside the two were met with a vast round cavern that put any void space on the Remnant to absolute shame.

"Wow big place" Weiss muttered to herself bringing a small grin to Blake's features "our ancestors used these large caves as a water source for their villages, as well as a place of refuge from harsh storms." Weiss allowed herself to be awestruck at the sight of hundreds of Faunus all gathered at what looked to be a large hollowed out coliseum. "I've never seen so many Faunus before" Weiss said out loud earning a nod from Blake "we've never faced extinction before". The two continued towards the crowd of people as it was evident that the briefing was about to begin. "BROTHERS AND SISTERS! IF COULD HAVE YOUR ATTENTION!" Adam Taurus shouted with authority from a stone stage in front of everyone.

A serious silence followed filling the dimly lit cavern "today's battle will be a key in retaking menagerie, many of you have asked how." Adam nodded to a man off to the side and soon after a projector illuminated the cavern wall behind him. "As you can obviously see the factory has natural barriers on all sides except to the south. We can't clime the mountains around it with the zeppelin in the sky watching down over them and it would take too long so that's out. We have no way of taking it down until we're right under it so our only choice is to attack the factory from the south." Adam stated as uneasy murmurs could be heard through out the crowd.

"luckily these caves reach right up to the front door, we blow open a way under ground and from there it's about fifty yards of no mans land to the factory." Adam got out as even more distress began to spread. "And...to top it all off...we only have a total of about nine thousand rifles to arm twenty two thousand men." This sent the crowd in an uproar to which Adam did not try an quell and suppress at all. After a few minutes Adam raised his open palm hushing the crowd to a point where he could be heard.

"There is no sugar coating it, many of us will die out there today. But if we don't liberate this factory it will continue to pump out more of their deadly war machines that will continue to march across all of Menagerie. Leaving behind an ocean of blood soaked sand along with countless bodies until our war front is over ridden and it is left to our brothers in the west to avenge us. We don't even know how the west half of the island is handling this war or if there even is a western front left!" Adam shouted with intense passion and anguish laced in his voice.

Everyone fell silent at the thought of being all that stood between them and Extinction. "What dose he mean by that?" Weiss asked Blake hoping she would have the answer. "Atlas cut off the only way through the mountains, which also served as the only means of communication to the western half of Menagerie." Blake quickly replied. "How many more mothers and fathers! sons and daughters! brothers and sisters! friends and loved ones! children! are we going to allow them to take from us!" His hoarse voice cried out as tears slipped out the corners of his dark eyes. The crowd was speechless as they had never seen the man show such raw emotion before let alone seen him display himself in such a manner. The atmosphere in the cave had completely changed compared to earlier, like the cool feeling one would experience before a storm. Blake wasn't sure what was going to happen next only that the support they had worked so hard to gather was about to crumble "LONG LIVE THE FAUNUS!" a man among the horde of people suddenly shouted. "FOR SEINNA KHAN!" another voice called out stirring the rabble "FOR MENAGERIE!" another yelled. Soon after chants filled the air bringing a smile to Weiss's face as she looked to Blake "when the dust settles, the sun will shine down on us".

 **9 hours later**

"Remember should the person with a rifle fall next to you, you are to pick up their gun and ammunition and continue pushing onward" Adam stated as he was getting ready to charge. "I'll see you on the other side" Blake said playfully bumping Weiss on the shoulder "I won't keep you waiting too long" she coyly replied. Everyone hunched over slightly ready to sprint as Adam placed his hands on the handle of the detonator "BROTHERS AND SISTERS! TODAY WE TAKE BACK OUR LAND!". Smoke and ash suddenly engulfed the entire cave as dynamite teared a fresh hole in the ceiling, moonlight pierced through the debris illuminating a newly formed exit. Similar explosions followed mere seconds after along with the terrifying war cries of thousands of Faunus storming out from under the sand. Blake quickly emerged from the hole and began sprinting towards the factor biting the inside of her cheek to ignore her urge to stop and treat the numerous individuals already dying. Mounted turrets along base of compound immediately began showering them with heavy machine gun fire. Bullets whizzed toward her kicking up sand and ripping hot chunks of flesh off Men and women ahead and along side her. Limbs and puddles of blood littered the sand all around her yet she closed her heart to it forcing herself not to look back.

Blake was more than half way before the Zeppelin above started raining down fire "come on, almost their" she panted to herself. While Blake was one of many unfortunate enough to not receive a rife, she was thankful that some of her people were taking out the gunners one at a time. She was within distance now, getting ready to hop over a near by sand bag barrier as well as two others that had manage to make it. A rhino Faunus to Blake's right vaulted over the barrier before her only to be violently shot back with a huge hole in his chest. Blake was too close to hesitate now, she had no choice but hop over hoping the soldier would miss her. "AAAH-" Blake screamed as she was shot in the side of her abdomen while hitting inside of the barrier. A boy soldier cocked his shotgun preparing to finish her off until Blake gazed at the boys face.

Blake watched to her relief and horror as blood spewed out uncontrollably of what remained of the boys skull. Blake was frozen as she saw the boy was no more than thirteen years old using what life he had left in him to stare into her soul. A solid boot flew into Blake's field of vision as it made contact with the boys neck kicking the lifeless body to the ground like a rag doll. "Blake, you beautiful idiot, how many times do I have to tell you. Let me, Adam and that girl you saved do all the fighting while you do all the saving." Ilia said kneeling down to assess Blake's injuries. "AH!..I figured...you'd be sore...from last night AAH!" Blake spoke with great agony as Ilia removed and opened Blake's medical bag from over her shoulder. "You're lucky I like you otherwise I'd have left you to bleed out" Ilia replied as she hardened her heart to block out Blake's cry's of pain so she could focus on saving her life. "If we live this!...I am so teaching you how to treat...a slug shot AH! Fucking careful I got a hole in me ya know!" Blake half shouted as Ilia leaned her against a near by wall.

"Alright, stay here the battle still needs to be won." Ilia told Blake giving her a quick kiss and storming off to an entrance where her fellow comrades were hold up. Blake could see from her position on the wall that many of her brothers and sisters didn't make it, if the sea of bodies wasn't evidence enough. "AHH GOD DAMMIT!" Blake cursed as her stubbornness was willing her to search through her bag for small capsule that contained a powdered substance. Upon finding it she popped the red cap off with her thumb and put the capsule up to her nose and snorted the whole thing. "Wow" was all Blake could say as the drug quickly took affect numbing her wound until she felt but a slight tingle with every movement. Blake retrieved the boys shotgun and made her way to a hole in the wall away from where Ilia had ran off to.

Carefully squeezing through the hole while holding her wound so as to not worsen her injury any further. She found herself in a narrow hallway behind a group of enemy soldiers setting up a machine gun. leaning against the wall to give herself better stability she aim down the sights and fired, killing the first men instantly. panicking at the sudden death of his comrade he fiddled nervously to unholster his pistol. However before he could even have a chance to aim down the sights a shell tore through his forehead causing him to fire wildly. Blake struggled to aim at the final man only to find she didn't have to, as the stray bullets from her previous kill had beaten her to the punch. Moving on she continued deeper into the factory until a sudden crash could be heard, and her section of the factory was in golfed in flames and ash.

Luckily for Blake she was under a very sturdy archway that prevented her untimely demise. However examining her surroundings Blake discovered, she was in the crumbling heart of what used to be the Zeppelin above the factory. "Oh that's not good" Blake said out loud to herself earning an uncharacteristic stupid grin at her own obvious comment. Normal Blake would be more concerned with the fact that she was surrounded by hot metal, roaring flames and crumbling infrastructure. However she deemed it semi safe with the kicked up sand putting out fire's here and there. Blake was about to head towards the distant gun fire in the background when her heart stopped at a familiar scram. WEISS! Blake's mind registered as her abdomen began to burn because of her rugged attempt to jog.

Blake ducked an weaved through various structures with pained swiftness before she could distinctly hear Weiss struggling to breath. Blake was starting to expect the worst the closer she got to the distressed noise. "Please don't be crushed, please don't be crushed." Blake said to herself as she came to the source of Weiss's now silent struggle. However Blake froze when she saw Adam straddling Weiss with his hands clenched tightly around her slender neck. "A-Adam?" Blake tried to yell but fell short of barely an audible whisper.

Blake couldn't find the vocal strength to grab his attention let alone plead for him to stop. Weiss was running out of time and Adam wasn't going to let up until her eyes turned dull. Using a nearby pillar for support Blake heaved her shotgun and fired only to find it was empty. No! Blake panicked as she desperately looked around for anything that could kill him quickly. As fate would have it, there lay his sword behind him with the handle sticking out towards her. Ignoring the pain in her side, Blake charged picking up the sword and using her weight to stab through his chest with ease. Weiss violently gasped for air coughing non stop while Adams limp body slid off of her.

"Y-you...you chose these vermin over...us" Adam accused as hot blood and saliva flowed out the side of his mouth. Blake's heart and mind had been set ablaze with conflict, even though she new killing him was the right decision. "No I chose her over the monster you have become" Blake replied mournfully, unable to look at the man she once called a friend. By the time Weiss managed to stand, Adam had bled out "Blake, I'm so sorr-". Weiss was cut off by the sound of a gun being cocked back. "Blake? what have you done?" a familiar voice asked. One that belonged to the one person Blake didn't want to know what had just transpired here "Ilia?".

 **howdy folks sorry it's been a while I've been haven a hard time with writers block for this chapter. since it's been so long i thought i'd make it a little longer then i normally would. I've been working on the other chapters as well so hopefully it won't take nearly as long as this one did. thank you for reading please leave a review and tell me where i fucked up or if it was bad or good it all helps.**


	12. Chapter 12

**as usual I own nothing, here's another chapter enjoy.**

"So how's dad doing?" Yang asked her younger sister as she shifted to get more comfortable. Her and Ruby were huddled together with a tarp draped around them to keep dry from the storm. Ruby was hesitant to tell Yang the truth about how their father was handling the war. The chattering of rain crashing down around them filled the silence left by Yang's unanswered question. "He started drinking when you left. Not long after uncle Qrow came and took me to live with him." Ruby said without emotion. Yang huffed at the humorous thought of her father drinking to the point where her alcoholic uncle had to step in. Sensing her sisters disbelief Ruby lifted her sleeve revealing several small jagged circular scars that could only have been made by cigarette burns. Yang's eyes widen with shock, fire shot through her veins as every muscle in her body tensed up with rage. Without realizing it Yang was unconsciously examining her sister, checking for anymore scars like a concerned mother.

"What did he do? are you okay? Ruby?! Ruby what else has he done?!" a distressed Yang pleated. "It's alright Yang. This was the worst of it, when Qrow saw these he took me to his bar and told me he'd be right back. I'm pretty sure he went back and fought with dad because his hands were bloody when he came back." Ruby softly spoke. Yang's vision became a blur with tears that quickly turned into hot streams. Yang felt overwhelmed with guilt and regret, feeling responsible for what had happened to her sister. "Ruby I...I...I'm so sorry. I promise you that I will never let anyone or anything hurt you again. I promise" Yang whispered as she held her younger sister close to her chest. Lightning cracked in the sky reminding everyone of the storms overbearing presence above them. Yang watched as the rain began to pour down violently, while she continued to hold her sister close. For a brief moment Yang closed her eyes and remembered why she hated the rain.

"YANG!" Ruby's voice abruptly cried out to her sister in pure agony from seemingly out of nowhere. Yang's eyes shot open as she spun around ready to act only to find that she wasn't there. It took Yang a minute to realize that she wasn't in the trenches anymore. Instead Yang found herself nude in a locker room shower ready to fight a non existent foe. Yang breathed in deeply and out slowly calming your nerves and shaking her head at her own sanity. A few seconds later Yang heard a loud banging on the locker room door "Hey Yang! while I like having you around because of all the money you're making me. I would like to go home, so hurry up in there and stop by the clinic on the way home. You took a pretty nasty hit to the Head." Junior yelled from behind the door.

Poking the tender skin around her left eye brought a sore feeling to the touch, like poking a bruised tomato. Yang didn't know how long she had been in the shower, only that the water was now ice cold to the touch. "Heh sorry Jaune, guess I've wondered into the dark alone." Yang whispered to herself as she shut off the water. It was all beginning to come together for the fighter as she leaned against the tiled wall with her elbows. She had won the nights match by knockout in the second round, but didn't do so without being dazed once by a wicked left hook. Deciding that she'd had enough, Yang Leisurely exited the showers making her way towards her locker.

Inside it stored a simple white T-shirt, black pair of jeans, matching lace bra panties, light brown leather jacket, and a pair of warn leather boots. After going through the motions and quickly getting dressed, she collected her prize money off the bench. Yang stuffed the three grand on the inside of her jacket and made her way outside to the lobby. Junior was leaning against the glass window outside smoking a cigar while waiting for Yang. Once outside she could see he was finishing up counting a stack of crinkled bills. "Here's the 500 I owe ya, didn't think you'd knock the bitch out" Junior said handing her the money from his stack. "Thanks, maybe next time you shouldn't bet against me" Yang replied smugly snatching the money while walking away.

"Yeah yeah see ya next week Blondie" Junior said as he locked the gym doors behind her. She walked along the side walk taking in the gloomy setting displayed around her due to the light rain and time of night. As Yang was walking home she stumbled forward reaching out to grab hold of a light post to steady her balance. Her vision was dazed and slightly off, not enough for her to see double but enough for the fighter to take notice. After what seemed like a minute Yang regained her composure and started walking again, this time on her way to the clinic. Yang's nerves began to build up in her chest at the thought of special someone whom she couldn't help but associate with medicine.

"Fuck" Yang cursed to herself as her mind was starting to race a thousand miles an hour at the thought of the doctor. "What the hell was her name" Yang said out loud to no one but herself. "Bella, Blair, Donna?" Yang continued thinking out loud as she rounded the corner. A bright red and white neon sign illuminated the wet pavement, casting a distinct ray of light made noticeable by the rain in Yang's direction. " _Well Yang, it looks like we're winging it. Can't go wrong with just calling her beautiful_ " the fighter thought to herself. Yang's hair begin to cling to the back of her neck and face as the storm begin to come down harder. To the point where she deemed it Worthy of running, otherwise she would be drenched from head to toe.

Before Yang realized it she is in a dead on sprint and at the front door in a matter of seconds. Not really thinking all that much about it she pushes open the double doors only to run into the doctor knocking her over. Before Yang's momentum would cause her to squish the poor doctor she instinctively threw her hands out catching herself all while leaning over the other woman. "Ahh! do you normally burst through doors and pin the first person you see on ground?" the doctor said while gently rubbing the back of her head. Yang couldn't quite bring herself to form a coherent thought, as she became lost in the amber haze that was the good doctors eyes.

The woman before her sported an open long white coat, with a gray knee length skirt, black button up blouse, all complemented by a black bow resting on top her head. The outfit fit the doctor perfectly displaying a curvaceous young woman while still looking professional. Realizing that she had not only taken too long of a gander, Yang needed to respond quickly before the situation grew anymore awkward. Yang grinned as a clever line had quickly queued up in her mind for her to say. "Normally i'm a bit more gentle with how I treat a woman" Yang seductively whispered. The doctor was taken aback by what she had just heard as well as the hand resting on her waist. The doctor looked at the soaked athlete more intently before making a move of any sort. "Are you flirting with me? or are you like this with everyone?" the doctor cautiously asked unsure as to what the boxers intent was.

Yang was being pretty bold at this point, especially with the whole hand on the waist thing. Yang had been meaning to come around earlier in the week and test the waters to see if her boat floats. However with the less then convincing look she was currently receiving, proved that any boat would sink in these waters. "I'm sorry I thought the other week when yo-. never mind forget I said anything." Yang softly said feeling stupid and slightly rejected for acting first instead thinking ahead as she began to stand up. Yang's shirt however had other plans as it snagged on something preventing her from standing. When she looked down to see what it was, Yang was bewildered to see the doctors hand was holding on to it. Confused Yang looked up to see those same amber eyes, this time with a more lustful look about them.

Before Yang's mind could form a question to ask she was met with soft lips that tasted like coconut. The fighter was beyond perplexed but was in no way about protest. Finding herself captivated by doctors incredibly soft yet playful lips, Yang was caught off guard by cold slender fingertips that roamed across her toned abs. As much as Yang was enjoying this kiss turned make out session, she needed to breath. As if the doctor had a similar idea she broke away first panting heavily. "You...you thought right...It's just the people around here...aren't as accepting as mine are." Blake spoke breathlessly. Yang was all worked up with a new found fire in her belly along with dilated eyes hungry for more. The doctor noticed this and came to the conclusion that adding fuel to this fire in the middle of the lobby was not the best of ideas. Especially considering how bad it would look if anyone walked in this late at night to two women going at it on the floor.

"Ehem maybe we should take this somewhere more privet" The doctor whispered while removing her hand from under the athlete's shirt. "Um yeah your're right. Sorry here let me help you up Bel-la?" Yang questioned the last part as she was still unsure of what the doctor's name is. "That was close, Blake...Blake Belladonna" the woman said as she accepted the offered hand and was lifted off the ground with ease. "I'm Yang Xiao Long, It's nice to kiss you...shit...I mean meet you." Yang said slightly blushing while the two headed to one of the least used room's in back of the clinic. Blake opened the door letting fighter through first "It's nice to kiss you too, your not half bad". Watching Blake close and lock the wood door sent a chill through Yang's body.

This room was no different from the others, with it's blue walls and white tiled floors. The space held a small and simple long hard rubber bed with a paper sheet which lay on top. Across the room opposite of the bed, were grey cabinets with various medical instruments. All clean an spread out and organized by some form of a preferred preference. If Yang had to guess, she would say it was by what is most commonly used. "Now while I am very much interested in performing that physical I talked about earlier this week. The doctor part of me is screaming at me to look at that black eye" Blake said displeasingly donning on purple latex gloves.

Yang was a tad bit put off by Blake's attempt to try and sustain a professional manner. As if what happened two seconds ago was nothing but a pleasant daydream. Hot and bothered would be an appropriate description for what Yang was starting to feel right now. " _Okay fine it makes sense, I came here to get looked at anyways. But that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun_ " Yang thought to herself. "It's okay to be nervous, I don't bite...hard" Yang said fluttering her eyes lashes as she sat on the bed crossing her legs. Try as she may Blake couldn't help but think about the other woman's lips and how nice they felt against her own. looking at said lips only made Blake's eyes crave for more to admire.

Yang grinned as she caught the doctor staring "it was raining rather hard outside, you wouldn't mind if I took this jacket off would you?". Before Blake could object to the potential distraction, a wet jacket landing at the end of the bed could be heard. Yang knew exactly what she was doing, purposely displaying all her assets due to her soaked white T-shirt. By some miracle a clipboard had find its way into Blake's hands, which Blake used to cover most of her face. However the doctor couldn't resist the urge to look between her clipboard and the athlete. " _I mean I wouldn't want her to get a cold_ or _catch_ _pneumonia_ " Blake thought to herself. "Ehem. So how did you get this black eye?" Blake asked pretending to look like she hadn't filled out all the paper work yet. "About an hour ago, this cunt thought they could put me down with a left hook." Yang said a bit bitterly. "However I showed em what a roundhouse kick looks like" Yang added, uncrossing her legs and spreading them wide open as if inviting the doctor.

Blake swallowed a lump that was building in her throat, while setting her clipboard down on the edge of the bed. Blake unknowingly closed the short distance by stepping in between Yang's thighs, while dragging her fingertips along the edge of the bed. Blake's futile effort to maintain professionalism was being thwarted by her bodies urge for physical contact. " _Come on Blake, keep it together this isn't Ilia_. _Don't wanna scare this one away, especially with this country being so...prejudice."_ Blake mentally told herself. The doctor carefully lifted and tilted Yang's head, while gently running a thumb underneath Yang's eye. "So you were attacked, is this all they did to you?" Blake asked making sure the other woman was okay. "Attacked? oh no, my bad I forgot to mention that I'm a kick boxer, I won the nights match in the second round." Yang got out reassuring the doctor. "No need to apologize, it's my job to take care of you kinda my thing" the doctor said with confidence.

After a few more seconds Blake concluded that other than the obvious black eye, Yang was in perfect health. "Well there's no sign of concussion, just put some ice on that eye and get some sleep." Blake stated taking a step to reach for her clip board. "Tell me the name of your insurance and that will pretty much be it. Not much else I can do" Blake said waiting to wright down the information. "Oh no need, i'm a vet. But I can give my number." Yang said a little shyly while blushing. Seeing the Athlete display her emotions out in the open, sent a warm feeling through out Blake's chest.

A feeling Blake never thought she would ever feel for the remainder of her life, for anyone. Setting her clipboard down Blake stepped in front of Yang, gently taking both her hands into her own. "I'll do you one better, how about my number and a date next Saturday" Blake asked rubbing her thumbs over Yang's knuckles. Yang felt like the butterfly's in her stomach, were about to burst through her skin. She was so excited and anxious that she was afraid her hands might be sweating. An earnest smile had slowly crept it's way across Yang's face "that sounds absolutely perfect".

 **howdy folks this one was a little hard to right because i wanted to give some insight not a lot but some on the Xiao Long house hold, I've also been trying to add more detail. i don't feel like i add enough as well as other things, anyways thanks for reading please leave a review tell me where i fucked up or if it was bad or good it all helps.**


	13. Chapter 13

**As usual I own nothing, here's another chapter enjoy.**

"Captain Vasilias sir, permission to speak freely?" commander David asked standing at the helm. "Scarlet how many times have I told that I run things informal on this ship" Vasilias replied as he continued to eye the horizon. Both men sported pristine matching white uniforms with their insignia's displayed over their heart. The two men were the only personal on deck, with the Commander at the wheel and the captain standing near one of the windows. The semicircle deck had standard steal walls and wood floors, along with individual windows that lined all 180 degrees facing the front of a ship. In the center of the room there was a bolted down table with a map of the world laid upon it. In front of that were various panels and stations which were currently unmanned, and behind it rested the helm.

"I know, force of habit. Anyway I was gonna ask, are we deserting? Because if that's the case we're kinda heading the wrong way." Scarlet asked. The captain subtly stiffened as if he was a child caught with there hand in the cookie jar. The captain remained silent for a moment longer before reluctantly letting out a breath of air and caving in. "I wonder what gave me away" Vasilias sarcastically said hoping to gauge where the Loyalties of his second in command lay. "Well I figured when I left to go take a leak a few minutes ago, only to come back to an empty deck. Along with you at the helm and our course drastically changed from hold position to heading southeast. Well lets just say It wouldn't take much of a detective to figure out something is off here." Scarlet stated. "I'm assuming you don't approve or wish to take part in this" Vasilias said curious as to what his comrade will say next.

"Don't get me wrong. Me, the rest of the crew, and the other ships will follow you into the Krakens Jaws. I would just like to know what exactly we're getting into the thick of it for." Scarlet declared. The Captain smiled gratefully, feeling as though a great burden had been lifted of his shoulders. Reaching into his breast pocket, the captain pulled out a Folded letter and held it over his shoulder for the Commander to see. "This is the last letter I received from a man whom I consider to be my brother. Even with this war going on he always kept in touch every three months, year after year." the captain said turning to face the commander. "Here look at the date on it" Vasilias asked holding it out for the other to read. "It was sent three years ago" Scarlet spoke still unsure as to the point the captain was trying to make.

"When the war started seven years ago, the Faunus decided they would remain neutral. When I asked Fleet Admiral Goodwitch a while back when i stopped receiving letters. On how the Faunus were handling the war, she replied with and I quote. We're too busy dealing with Atlas and Mistral, to care about what the hell those animals up to." the captain said resentfully. "In other words no one really knows what's been going on with the faunus, for more than three years." Scarlet said earning a nod from the captain. "I haven't been in the south seas since before the war, and now that we're finally here instead of sinking ships in the north. We can take a little detour from our patrol route to investigate." the captain said glancing down at the map.

"Okay say Atlas or Mistral forces are occupying the continent. Two cruisers, a destroyer and six plans aren't exactly gonna be enough to liberate the Faunus from either of the two." the commander spoke with reason. "But say their not occupied and have just been really good as staying on the sidelines what then. What will we tell the Admiral when she finds out we left without telling anyone." Scarlet added on. Vasilias leaned on the table looking at a portion of the map that depicted Menagerie. "If that ends up being the case, we'll tell her that we were trying to bring in some more support for the war effort." the captain replied. Even with the many battles he had fought alongside the captain, as well as how much he respected him.

Scarlet couldn't help but admit that he had his doubts about the captains selfish plan. However Scarlet knew at the bottom of his heart, if he had asked the captain for a similar favor. Vasilias without hesitation would back him any day of the week through and through. "There are a lot of holes in what you're wanting to do but, I'm with you till they end." Scarlet said with pride. "I understand your concerns, and I really appreciate you standing along side me." Vasilias said with gratitude. A knock on the hatch could be heard along with the screeching of it being opened seconds after. "Captain, Commander sir. The other two ships have flagged us and would like to know our destination" a well built dark skinned sailor asked.

The captain looked out the windows to see both cruisers matching their speed on both sides. "Well I guess it's time to tell them what the plan is. Sage have the deck crew set the ramp so the plans are ready to fly, Scarlet cut the engines and have both ships dock so we can discus a plan of attack. Hopefully with any luck we won't need it and the Faunus are ready to kick some ass." Vasilias asked. Both men quickly saluted and hurried off to complete the tasked assigned to them leaving the captain alone on deck. Vasilias was already drawing up possible battle plans on the map against a hypothetical fleet composition. Vasilias understood that if the island was under enemy control, the fleet guarding it would most certainly out number theirs. However If there was one thing the captain knew as an unmistakable fact, it was that the gods themselves gifted him with a stupid amount of luck for naval warfare.

 **Menagerie, in the jungles near the cost**

"Ilia this plan of yours is well, lets just say it makes taking the factory look like a stroll through the woods." Blake said while she was examining Weiss's eye. Blake felt not only obligated but responsible for the lives around her, especially with the lack of doctors and surgeons around. _"I wish Velvet was her"_ Blake subconsciously thought to herself, as a vivid image of Velvet's body resurfaced. Without thinking Blake shut her eyes and shook your head mentally ridding herself of those images. She swallowed down the lump in her throat as well as the memory of finding Velvet among the body count. Blake quickly stuck fresh gauze into Weiss's eye socket and crossed her arms hoping to hide her shaking hands.

Both Weiss and Ilia noticed but made no mention of it, believing that Blake would talk to them whenever she was ready. "I've already sent out some aquatic faunus to the port to give us an idea of what we're up against. Once they get back we'll have coordinates for our artillery to bomb, the second it starts our tanks will roll in. It'll be a timed attack, rush and overwhelm them." Ilia said while she continued to look at the map spread out on a nearby rock. "Ilia these aren't just your average tanks and zeppelins, we're going up against warships." Weiss replied.

"I understand the risks but if we can take the coast, or even at the very least. Get a boat out to sea they can go and bring back help." Ilia argued. "I don't like it either but Ilia's right Weiss, we're at the complete opposite end of where we were a month ago. Instead of food an water or medicine we have guns, ammo and tanks." Blake chipped in. "It's only a matter of time before they muster up a strong enough force, to push us back and retake the factory." Ilia stated. All three of them stood silent for a moment letting the idea of loosing the factory sink into their minds. Each spawning new horrific ideas and outcomes should the evitable become inevitable.

The soothing sounds of a jungle didn't quite fit the unnerving atmosphere that had befallen them. Wind brushed the tops of trees an branches rustling leafs, waves crashed against a cliff not too far away. Birds chirped and bugs hummed all throughout the jungle, a familiar yet uncomfortably hot sticky sweat clung to their skin. "We will need a distraction if were gonna pull this off" Weiss spoke while moving to the map. Weiss motioned for the others to join her so she could show them what she was cooking up.

"We hit this port first with a small set of of forces, their only job is to put up a good fight long enough. To get the attention of ships we plan on hitting in the initial assault. Once the ships near the exit of the port we begin our actual attack, shooting them in back while hitting Kuo Kuana hard and fast at the same time." Weiss said sounding confident in her small addition to the plan. The two Faunus remained silent with perturbed faces and eyes, Blake more so than Ilia. Weiss realized shortly after what she'd implied when she had mentioned a small set of forces.

Almost everyone who would be going with the distraction force's were not going to be coming back, a suicide mission if there ever was one. After what seamed like minutes Blake finally broke the silence "how many men would there need to be in the distraction party?". Weiss had momentarily forgotten the significant losses at the factory a few months back. Even though seventeen out of twenty-two thousand men an women had made it through the battle alive and well. That didn't really hold a candle to losing a strong cable leader like Adam. "About a thousand men should do" Weiss flatly said feeling as though she was sending them to death himself on a platter. "Sounds good to me. Okay, if everything is in order we'll Strike at midnight" Ilia said flatly in an attempted to mask her emotions. While she began walking towards camp Blake took a step towards Ilia reaching a hand out to grab hers.

Ilia stopped in her tracks looking back at the hand holding her own than to the eyes they belongs to. "I'm...sorry Blake, I still need little more time...okay" Ilia softly said with that same torn expression she wore most days now. "I understand" Blake replied letting her go, feeling both hurt and defeated. Weiss felt for Blake knowing full well that she was the cause of the complicated relationship between Blake and Ilia. "She still loves you know, she'll come around eventually" Weiss spoke cautiously catching the Faunus's attention. "I know it's just hard without her, he was a brother to me too." Blake replied holding back the floodgates of mixed emotions that threatened to break through. "I know killing him was the right choice...but it still doesn't feel right." Blake got out before she stormed off. _"It's going to be a long night"_ Weiss thought to herself.

 **4** **hours later, 10 miles of the cost**

Moonlight broke through the clouds casting a ray of light over the port, revealing several ships that were docked. The port was round with only one way in and out, along with no signs of defenses along the coast. Vasilias could clearly make out through his telescope, six oil tankers along with four cruisers meant to guard them. The captain turned around to look at his crew only to see many young faces staring back at him. Each and every one of them with the same anxious look in their eyes. The kind of restless antsy look you see in the trenches just before everyone is about to charge into no mans land. Vasilias knew as well as anyone on board what needed to be done, everyone was just waiting for the go ahead. "MEN! SEND THEM TO THE GRAVE!" Vasilias shouted signaling his crew to commence the operation.

Mere seconds later the roar of cannons shook the entire ship, vibrating throughout they entire hull. The water rippled drastically as a magnificent flash of the barrel reflected across it. Similar explosions and flashes followed after, off in the distance from friendly cruisers. Moments later three of oil tankers exploded in beautiful display of fire and hot shrapnel shooting up into the sky like a volcano. The ship shook again as the cannons continued to fire on their surprised targets. The captain watched through his telescope as two enemy cruisers suddenly became engulfed in flames. He scanned the port for other remaining vessels only to see the one of them taking aim in their direction.

Vasilias was about to order his crew to brace for impact, however the enemy ship suddenly ignited into orange flames. The Captain released a built up breath he didn't know he was holding in, feeling a little stress slide off his tense shoulders. Vasilias could tell that all enemy ships in the port were no longer a threat with all of them beginning to sink. "Hold fire we've won" Vasilias stated proudly as his crew cheered and celebrated. Moments later the other two friendly cruisers pulled up along side the destroyer awaiting further instructions. The captain was going to tell Sage to instruct the vessels to make their way to port, until he heard a slight hum in the distance. "Vasilias It's the scout planes we sent out earlier" Scarlet said leaning on the window next him.

A strange empty feeling started to nestle it's way in pit of the captains stomach, the kind one feels when they know somethings wrong. Vasilias felt a nerves sweat trickle down his back, as well as the hair and goosebumps on his skin rise. His mouth tasted dry all of a sudden along with his eyes glazing over. A low ringing sound began in his ears growing louder every second, so loud that the captain had to place both his hands over his ears. All his senses felt as though they were dialed to eleven and screaming at him that he was in danger. The sensation was so vivid an intense that the world in front of him, seamed as though it was far off in the distance. what felt like an eternity to him it was only a moment, the world around him suddenly became clear and still like a picture.

Vasilias trained his vision on the Scout planes again, only this time to witness an explosion sending two bursting into flames. The ship shook suddenly followed by a low boom in the distance not too far away from where they were. The captain looked over to see one of their friendly cruisers erupt into flames and the other missing it's rear cannons. "ALL CANNONS STARBOARD SIDE! FULL POWER TO ENGINES, GET US BEHIND THAT SHIP TO USE AS COVER AND FIRE AS SOON AS THE TARGET IS SPOTTED!" Vasilias ordered wasting no time. The hull creaked slightly as the ship began to turn slowly, gradually picking up speed as it battled the waves. Their vessel rattled as Cannon fire missed the ship kicking up water high into the sky beside them chattering as it splashed onto the deck.

"Holy shit, it's a fuckin dreadnought Sir!" Scarlet yelled from behind the helm as the enemy vessel came into view. Almost a half second later their own ship began returning fire, missing the dreadnought by a couple yards. "Sage grab a few men and ready all the life boats to be dropped once we're behind cover. Take half the crew pick up the overboard sailors and get to land. We'll district that thing now go!" A flare lit up the sky above the dreadnought as the four surviving planes flew right over it. The enemy ship was unfazed and immediately begin shooting both at their vessel and aircraft. Flashes followed by puffs of black smoke that trailed the remaining aircraft hitting one and igniting it into flames. Their vessel shook again with the exchanging of cannon fire, water burst upward like a geyser raining down onto the deck yet again. The dreadnought remained untested as it fought off both their vessel and the remaining planes.

Their ship was coming up on the port side of what was left of the friendly cruiser. Several overboard sailors began swimming towards the life boats that were being dropped off the side. The cruiser was no longer operational and sinking, any cover they would get from it was disappearing fast. "STOP ALL ENGINES, BE READY TO REVERS THE SHIP! GET THOSE LIFE BOATS GOING AND BRACE FOR IMPACT THE NEXT VOLLEY WILL HIT US ." Vasilias ordered moving to take the wheel from scarlet. Cannon fire could be heard off in the distance coming from their allied ship, who's rear cannons still stood out of commission. As well as the loud buzzing of friendly air plain engines zipping past for attack runs here and there. An explosive shock wave hit them followed by the sound hard steel creaking, tearing and snapping in half all at once.

Luck had been momentarily on their side with the sinking ship taking a blow initially meant for them. "FULL POWER TO ENGINES, REVERS THE SHIP AND SINK THAT FUCKER!" captain Vasilias shouted putting an extra step into his stressed crew. Once again they were on the move, black smoke slowly fading from their field of vision revealing a dreadnought that was much too close for comfort. Everyone on deck fell dead silent for a brief moment, due to the enemy being no more than a football field away. Even through all the chaos that had ensued along with the hell their fly boys were giving the dreadnought, it still remand unfazed. Vasilias closed his eyes, clenched his teeth and gripped the hard wood of the steering wheel ready for the end to come.

Both ships exchanged cannon fire for several seconds before one of them fell abruptly silent. Vasillias eyes shot open with surprise at the fact he was still breathing. The hatch suddenly flung open revealing a disheveled and bloodied Scarlet "Sir all our cannon are disabled we can't fire back!". Vasilias turned his gaze back to the dreadnought only to be met with a soul crushing sounds their cannons being reloaded. Before they can fire the dreadnought shifted so abruptly towards him as if they were hit from the other side. "EVERYONE GRAB A RIFLE AND ABANDON SHIP." the captain ordered while heading for the door himself. Once outside and down to the lower deck the captain saw an odd situation, the enemy cannons were now facing towards the mainland completely ignoring them.

The explosion that hit the opposing vessel a split second later had Vasilias clinging to ships guard rails for much needed stability. Vasilias leaned against the railing while observed another unknown volley rain down upon the dreadnought. The captain couldn't believe the sight he saw before him, some how the dreadnought ruptured and was suddenly engulfed in wild flames. Both their ships now stood dead in the water only theirs wasn't sinking, the had won _"but how"_ Vasilias thought. "ALL MEN HALT! GET EVERYONE BACK ON THE SHIP! SCARLET GRAB A FEW MEN AND WORK ON PUTTING THOSE FIRES OUT!" the captain shouted grab the attention everyone both on and off the ship. Still unsure as to who our what had saved them Vasilias moved up the deck and climbed the scout tower to see if he could find out.

Pulling out a Telescope from his breast pocket he began surveying the waters around them, catching a glimpse of Sage and the boats under his command. Upon closer inspection he see the dark skin man waving him down and pointing in Vasilias direction. That's when the captain noticed a fast torpedo boat with a woman in front holding a green flare. The captain reached into one of his pouch pulling out and lighting a green flare as well while heading down to the lower deck. Several minutes later the smaller boat was hoisted up allowing three women to hop on board. "Nice to meet you, i'm captain Neptune. So are you the ones I owe thanks to for taking down that dreadnought?" Neptune asked offering his hand. "Blake Belladonna, beside me is Ilia Amitola and Weiss Schnee. And yes we were able to take the port and set up our tanks and artillery along the coast thanks to you guys." Blake said shaking the offered hand. "Well thank you, not sure what has been going on here but do hope the Faunus are ready to join the war?" Neptune asked trying to sound as diplomatic as he could. Blake looked to Ilia who then stepped forward "Help us take back Menagerie, and we'll help you kill them all" Ilia answered. Hearing those words for some unknown reason left Blake with a chill crawl up her spine, along with a fearful feeling that reminded her of Adam.

 **hey sorry it's been awhile writer's block sucks sorry if it's a little longer than normal figure it's long wait longer chapter hopefully the next one doesn't take me that long. anyways thanks for reading please leave a review tell me where I fucked up or if it was bad or good it all helps.**


End file.
